Touching Infinity
by June22
Summary: After Voldemort is dead Harry’s transported to 1975 and asked to teach his parents. Question is, will he return to his own time and while he is in the past, will he change it? timetravel & deaging, rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: After Voldemort is dead Harry's transported to 1975 and asked to teach his parents. Question is, will he return to his own time and while he is in the past, will he change it?

Warnings: time travel, deaging, spoilers for books 1-5, contents of books 6 and 7 changed to suit "Touching Infinity"

Pairings: Um, canon, as far as I've planned. But that could change. Suggestions are welcome!

Beta: What Beta? - Does anyone want the job?

Quote: "Experience suggests it doesn't matter so much how you got here, as what you do after you arrive." (Lois McMaster Bujold, "Barrayar" 1991)

* * *

**Touching Infinity**

Chapter One

They were staring at him. Which was understandable as he was laughing hysterically – had been for the last two minutes.

He was now sure how Sirius had felt on that cold November morning, when the Aurors had dragged him away. He had seen something for the truth it was, he would never have thought possible. But it was true nonetheless. And so he had laughed… like Harry himself was now laughing.

I mean, come on! What are the chances that you get into bed in the evening and wake up in your pyjamas in the Great Hall of Hogwarts on September 1st, 1975? One thing was for sure: this was more likely to happen, when you were a young wizard going by the name of Harry Potter.

Well, apparently the crowd had enough of Potter-watching – There's a first for everything! – because someone stupefied him and then forced a potion down his throat.

* * *

The next thing he knew was that he was in the hospital wing. The open space and smell he could recognize before even opening his eyes. And he wasn't alone. Albus Dumbledore and Poppy Pomfrey stood at the food of his bed.

"Are you sure, sir? This reaction was more than… - well, you saw it!"

"Yes, Poppy. I'm sure. Please release the restraints. I can only imagine the arrival of our guest was as surprising for himself as it was for us. – And maybe now that he is free again he would like to stop pretending to be asleep?"

Harry opened his eyes and smiled sheepishly. "Hi Professor." He rubbed his newly freed wrists and nodded in thanks to Poppy. The mediwitch dipped her head in reply and strode to her office.

"So, what did you gather from the wards, Professor?" Harry asked the Headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore sat down on the chair beside his bed. Interesting, not many pupils knew that much about Hogwarts to ask such a question. Nonetheless and because he was curious to see what the young man would do with this information, he replied truthfully. "There was a disturbance as was expected with your spectacular arrival. However, this particular rise of the energy levels indicates that whatever happened to bring you here – to our time – was executed with the expressed permission of Hogwarts herself."

"Hogwarts herself? – Wow… so the old lady is as sentient as I always imagined! Wicked!"

Dumbledore didn't comment on whether he too thought it was _wicked_ but asked: "Now, what can you tell me about the circumstances of you being here?"

Harry's grin faded. "Nothing. I mean, you see what I'm wearing. I was sleeping and I have absolutely no idea as to why and how I'm here! – And okay, a trip to the past may be cool – seeing my parents and all – but please, please tell me you know how to send me back?" With the pleading look and tone of voice it was hard to disappoint the boy but Dumbledore could do nothing more than to shake his head. No, he didn't know how to send someone through the fabric of time. At least not yet.

Although Harry didn't show it he was in hysterics once again and did something he would never have done otherwise: He asked for a lemon drop. The headmaster was only too happy to oblige; nobody else in this castle seemed to share his obsession with candy.

Harry sucked for a few minutes on the sweet while he tried to calm himself and then looked back up. "What shall I do now, Professor?"

"Well, that depends. I would suggest you stay here for the time being to avoid issues such as Ministry regulations and money. And although you are not from this time I think I'm right in my guess, that you are a student of Hogwarts. That means you could attend classes."

Harry shook his head. "I appreciate the thought, Professor. But going to classes would feel as if I don't expect to go back to my time. As if I would stay here. I will finish my education once I get back. Together with Ro… with my friends."

"That's alright, my boy. Now… how old are you exactly?"

"Seventeen, Professor", Harry answered, wondering where this was going.

"And your Defence against the Dark Arts marks?"

_He can't mean…_"An O in my O.W.L.s", he answered hesitantly.

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling…. madly. He had been so sure everything would come out right in the end! And once again he was proven right! "I'm sure you didn't catch it with all the excitement going on after you arrived but there was a free spot at the Head Table."

Harry's eyes widened. _He_does_ mean it!_ "Don't tell me you are one DADA-teacher short and want _me_ to fill the position! You don't even know me! And hell, I'm not even out of school myself! Okay, I already taught the subject to other students but… but… Don't you need the Ministry or the Board of Governors or someone to agree on your choice of Professors?"

The former Transfiguration Professor smiled. "Ah, but the Board of Governors already gave me the permission to hire anyone I see fit for the position. You see, they are a bit desperate because year after year it becomes more difficult to find someone willing to teach Defence against the Dark Arts at this school."

Harry thought about it for a moment longer and then sighed and nodded defeated. "Alright, I'll try."

"Splendid!"

Harry stayed the night in the Hospital Wing. In the morning he asked the mediwitch to transfigure his pyjamas into regular clothing and went to breakfast.

Surprise, surprise – they were staring again. Fortunately, Harry was used to it. He went to the Head Table and greeted the present teachers. Dumbledore waved him over and erected a silencing bubble around them. "Good morning. I trust you slept well?"

Harry sat down. "Not really, Professor. But I guess that was to be expected."

Dumbledore nodded. "I suggest, we introduce you to the school and then you can floo from my office to the Leaky Cauldron to do some shopping. I already contacted Ollivander about the issue of a wand for you and Gringotts because of your new account."

"And Ollivander won't register the wand with the Ministry?"

"He's trustworthy in things like this because he knows the machinations of the Ministry longer than any of us. – Any other questions?"

"When shall I start teaching? I don't have any lesson plans."

"The day after tomorrow. When you get back from your shopping trip I'll give you curriculum plans."

"Thanks."

"Not a problem. Not a problem. – What about your name? How shall I introduce you?"

"I'd like to keep my first name. And I guess my last name should be one I respond to, when I'm called… so… Harry Evanson it is."

"Very well." Dumbledore cancelled the silencing charm and stood up. The students quietened.

"Good morning! I'm happy to introduce our new Defence against the Dark Arts Professor this year: Harry Evanson. You all saw him yesterday and will see him in classes the day after tomorrow! Please make him feel welcome!"

A few people clapped politely but most were either just shocked or trying to stifle their laughter. This nutcase would be their teacher? Seemed like Dumbledore had finally lost it!

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to the Headmaster. "I'm not very hungry. Can we go?"

* * *

Diagon Alley was not much different from the one in his time. Harry went to Gringotts to get money from his new vault where his first wage had been deposited. His next stop was Ollivanders. He got his Holly and Phoenix feather wand. Hopefully it would stay behind when he went back to his time.

He had early lunch and did some more shopping before returning to Hogwarts. Dumbledore wasn't in his office but had apparently told Fawkes to give him a message and the promised lesson plans. He spent some time with the phoenix. The bird seemed to like him no matter the time and Harry wished desperately for more friendly faces in this time than just Dumbledore and his familiar. But it was a start, right?

And he didn't want to stay for long anyway so it shouldn't bother him that once again the population of Hogwarts thought him crazy. On the other hand Harry had agreed to teach DADA, which clearly was a responsibility for at least a year. By what hippogriff had he been ridden? Were it once again his old feelings of obligation toward Dumbledore? Most likely.

But he enjoyed teaching, didn't he? And Dumbledore knew that it was possible that he just vanished without notice beforehand because that was how he arrived. So perhaps the Headmaster just wanted to have a DADA teacher as long as possible. That was better than having no one for the entire year.

And Harry knew himself to be an active person. He had to do something until he returned home. He wanted to finish his education with Ron and Hermione, so he taught what he knew best besides flying, DADA. It was not the worst way to pass time.

Fawkes trilled and Harry caressed the fire red feathers. "I guess I should go. Thanks for staying with me." The bird trilled again and flew over to his perch.

Harry's new quarters were near his future classroom and as it was time for dinner there were no students around on his way down there. The painting guarding his rooms was that of a warrior like looking wizard with a closed of expression. Once inside he checked the message from Dumbledore again before calling Tippy. The house elf brought him dinner and soon after that he retired for the night.

* * *

On his first day of classes Harry had the First, Second and Third Years.

For the First Years he started with a bit of History and underlined the importance of DADA. The Second Years he asked to demonstrate some spells they had learned the previous year. When he finally came to the last class that day, he understood the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that hadn't left him since the day before when he looked over the lesson plans.

Something about the curriculum was just wrong. Most likely it was _tradition_, something that every muggle raised student had to learn to look out for in the wizarding world. It was something he himself had understood fairly late. But it was definitely there and explained some of the ridiculous rules and customs of the wizarding society.

This curriculum had been developed over time. Every Defence Teacher had added what he thought was necessary for his pupils to know or what was his own area of expertise. Nobody seemed to have checked to ensure that it was appropriate. Tradition…. Everybody assumed a teacher to be someone who was knowledgeable and the Ministry only dabbled in the educational system in times of war or when they needed a public distraction from other affairs. In short: when it was convenient.

Merlin forbid, that they did one thing the muggle way! What was wrong with standards? Would be good for the exams, no?

But okay, Harry had learned to anticipate _tradition_, so it wasn't really a surprise to come across it even in the halls of a _modern_school overseen by someone as _open-minded_ as Dumbledore. Harry snorted in the privacy of his office. Dumbledore was another matter altogether. He had loved the old man like he imagined he would have loved his grandfather, had he known him, but still… too much had happened because of Dumbledore's meddling. As eye-opening as it had been he couldn't go back to the blissful state of not knowing he had been a useful pawn. He would have been okay with knowing of his status. But being lied to by those kind blue eyes while he was padded on the back was not something he could easily forgive.

He took a deep breath and then focused again on the lesson plans. What would make him feel better about them?

Quill set on the parchment he let his thoughts free reign:

- physical training

- core training

- wand lore

- environment awareness

- strategy

- Patronus Charm

- ethics of magic

- co-operation with Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration

Maybe he could restructure the lesson plans and include his ideas. All the other Defence teachers had certainly done so. The next two hours he worked on it and when he was finished he copied the plans and went to Dumbledore.

* * *

The following day the whole school was excited. Harry sensed it the moment he stepped into the Great Hall for breakfast.

Everyone seemed to know what the tension was about but nobody was inclined to tell him. Dumbledore just twinkled at him. Harry had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. After breakfast he prepared himself mentally for what was to come. At first he had the Fourth Years. But later, after lunch, he would have to face his parents. Oh, he had already seen them from afar from the Head Table. But teaching them, speaking to them… them and Sirius. And Remus. And _the rat_. So far, he had forced himself not to take notice of Pettigrew; now that wouldn't be possible for much longer.

He sighed. He shouldn't think about it. There was nothing he could do. History was already written, so he couldn't kill Pettigrew in a fit of rage. No. Pettigrew was needed to play his part in the first downfall of Voldemort. That this equalled the death of his family, years of imprisonment for Sirius and loneliness for Remus didn't matter.

Harry had had his lessons in considering the bigger picture. There was no need to get bitter about it. Well, that was what Snape had said. For once the Potions Master had been absolutely right.

Harry guessed it was personal experience that led Snape to say it. After all, was there any man more bitter than him? And wasn't it most funny that Harry found himself sympathizing with the greasy git of the Dungeons? - Not anymore. After their catastrophic Occlumency lessons in 5th year the Head of House of Slytherin wouldn't have touched Harry with a ten meter pole even if he was forced to.

Well, that was what Harry had thought. Apparently, when Dumbledore did the forcing everything was possible.

But they didn't continue the Occlumency lessons. Harry and Snape had had the pleasure of their companionship just about every free minute of the day for the whole sixth year for Harry to learn Defence. And because wonders did never cease if it involved Harry Potter he found himself learning to appreciate Snape's sarcastic comments and his method of teaching DADA. Stranger even he found himself genuinely liking the man himself.

Who would have thought?

After Harry discovered just where he fit into the bigger picture he had had a change of attitude. Despite being disappointed with Dumbledore he had thrown himself into learning as much as he could. He had started listening to his teachers, including Snape, and it had paid off. Harry had gotten better in his classes and Snape had acknowledged that his most hated student wasn't a complete dunderhead.

Then everything had been over before Harry could even blink. No big battle, no final words between him and Voldemort.

Harry had been a beacon for the light born out of a prophecy but the ones to bring down the Dark Lord had not been Harry nor Aurors or Order members.

No, it had been Voldemorts very own Death Eaters. Big Surprise!

Apparently, after the Dark Lord's first demise the Death Eater circle had remained intact – under the leadership of Lucius Malfoy. And when the Dark Lord returned, as vicious as ever, the last straw had been a Crucio on Narcissa Malfoy. Thirteen years of loyalty to the Malfoy family brought the Death Eaters to react. Thirty Avada Kedavras hit Voldemort. Once again he had been driven out of his body.

While the wizarding world had been overjoyed Dumbledore had revealed yet another secret to Harry: The Horcruxes. So that's what he had done during his holidays. Horcrux Hunting. With the Resources of the Order and some hints from Lucius Malfoy Harry had succeeded.

After that Harry had realized that the prophecy hadn't been fulfilled. It had not been him had had defeated Voldemort, no matter that he had destroyed the Horcruxes. The thought had driven him to a panic attack on a Ministry dinner. Not a good time, that was sure. And once more Dumbledore hadn't been the support Harry had hoped. No answers, just more meant to be comforting platitudes. Why hadn't Dumbledore been able to just tell him he didn't know an answer to the question whether the prophecy still applied to him? Whether it still had to be fulfilled? And did that mean Voldemort would once again rise from the dead? Or would there be a new Dark Lord? But Dumbledore hadn't been very forthcoming with his thoughts on the matter.

That's why Harry had started his seventh year of school with a feeling of doom, like the other shoe was about to drop.

Well, and then it had been dropped. Right into the year of 1975.

Harry was again in a time, where Voldemort was around. The prophecy that had ruled most of Harry's life just didn't want to leave him. And on top of that he carried the emotional baggage of knowing the future and facing his dead parents every day. Yeah, he was just peachy!

* * *

Defence classroom, after lunch:

"You think this will work?" Peter was nervously glancing at the front of the classroom, where soon their new professor would make an entrance.

Sirius grinned. "We had more than enough time to plan this, Wormtail! It will work!"

"Yeah, have a bit more faith, dear friend! By now you really should know better", James said.

Remus smiled amused. With his friends it was always the same. Always scheming, always planning. And hey! Most of the time he was all for it!

But there were two areas of pranking he avoided whenever possible: teachers and Severus Snape.

Snape was just too… well… Not that Snape was the little white lamb full of innocence. But Remus didn't go for humiliation. And that was, what pranking Snape with his friends mostly involved. It just wasn't fun.

And pranking the teachers regularly was simply too dangerous. It was okay to involve them in pranks that affected everyone in Hogwarts but every other prank had to be planned with extreme caution.

This prank on Professor Evanson he participated only in because everyone knew it was coming. Really. Well, everyone except the Professor, that is. Pranking the new DADA-teacher was tradition. He only hoped nobody had slipped this tiny bit of information to Professor Evanson.

* * *

When Harry came in and closed the door to his office he first noticed the silence. Something was off. And how nice of his students to warn him by being quiet. Thanking whatever deities were responsible for his luck he turned to the staircase that led down to the classroom floor and send out his magic. _Ah! Okay, that's clever!_ A nonverbal and wandless _Finite_ later the charm placed on the steps to propel him backwards disintegrated.

As if nothing had happened he descended the staircase. And there, a murmur. With a smile he turned to the students. "Anything else?"

Knowing that he_knew_ everyone looked over to the Marauders. They were gaping.

Sirius recovered first and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "Anything else of what, Professor?"

Harry's smile widened into a grin. "Ah, Mr.Black! Show some pride for your achievements, will you? – And now let's uncover the other traps you've set." _Merlin, I'm sounding like bloody omniscient Dumbledore! Is that what he feels when he knows more than everyone else? _

Although his alert magic sensed it, he took the next step, which let him enter a very simple ward. The intent with which it had been set was to turn the clothing of everyone stepping into it into a bright orange. Harry look down, then up at Sirius. "How very nice of you to bring some colour to this classroom, Mr.Black! But alas, I fear this colour would only suit the fiercest Chudley Cannons-fan! – Or a Weasley!"_More Dumbledore-ness! What's up with me? – Okay, I admit it, it's funny…_

The class chuckled. Harry decided that he wasn't done yet with this little ward-trap. He reached out and altered the wards' structure. "Isn't that better? I always thought green suited my eyes best. No? Too slytherin? Would be a vibrant red better? – O please, my snakes, don't scowl! I think, we all shall go for… pink!" And with another twist he changed the ward again, now to span the entire classroom – and then turned everyone's robes pink.

He grinned again at the shocked faces of everyone. "Don't be afraid. I'll turn your robes back to normal the moment the class is over… and in case I forget I'm sure the one who erected the ward in the first place will be happy to do so." He saw Lupin nodding. "Good. And now on to business… or did I leave something out? Is this a three-stage-prank?"

Only Remus dared to nod. Harry spared a smile for his future DADA-Professor and asked: "Mr.Lupin, right?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Would you mind telling me which is the last one?"

James nudged Remus and shook his head but Remus told him anyway. "A boggart in your deskdrawer, Professor."

"Really? .. Well, that's good to know, I guess. Which year did you cover boggarts, Mr.Lupin?"

"Third year, Professor."

"And do you think it appropriate to let someone face their greatest fear for a mere prank?" This he asked the whole class. Some shrugged. Some shook their head no.

Remus had gone pale. He hadn't thought of it that way. Damn! It was his job to keep the Marauders in line. This time he had obviously failed.

"Then let's have a look at that boggart." Harry stepped closer to his desk and with a flick of his wand opened the drawer. As expected the boggart turned into a Dementor.

Harry heard gasps from the students but concentrated on a happy thought before his worst memories could overwhelm him. Instead of calling his Patronus he did _Riddikulus_, as not to show certain students it was a stag. After it was back in the drawer he turned to his class.

"Five points to anyone who knows what my boggart is and explain its characteristics!" He saw that most Ravenclaw and Slytherin students knew the answer but only one raised her hand. Harry should have guessed that she would be the only one not affected by the Dementor and therefore able to answer. Yes, he imagined beginning insanity could have that affect.

"Yes? Your name please?" After all, it very well have been that the other Professors warned him against the Marauders but it would be suspicious should he know the name of all his students on the first day.

"Bellatrix Black, Sir. And that was a Dementor. They guard Azkaban Prison and are able to suck happy memories and even your very soul out of you."

"Correct. Five points to Slytherin, Miss Black. Now I want to know your names and after that you can ask me some of the questions I know you are dying to get answered."

It turned out he had 28 students in this class from all four houses. More than half of them he knew to become Aurors, Death Eaters or Order members. Yes, these 5th years were a handful.

"How old are you, Professor Evanson?"

"I'm seventeen, Miss Jennings", he answered and saw the jaws drop.

"How can you be our Professor at such an age?" James Potter wanted to know without bothering to raise his hand first.

"Hmm…. Experience, I guess. I met my fair share of Dark Wizards and survived. Other than that it's pure concenience for your Headmaster."

"Where did you go to school?" asked another one.

"You want to know whether I met these Dark Wizards at Durmstrang, huh? But that wasn't my school and… well, I decide here and now not to answer this question, sorry Mr. Marks. But I can tell you that my mother was muggle-born and my father a pureblood. They were murdered when I was one and after that I lived with… relatives. I received an education similar to yours and got an 'O' in my last exam. Anything else of interest?"

Sirius raised his hand.

"Mr.Black?"

"Why did you… laugh, the night you arrived? And why did you wear pyjamas?"

"Good questions. And wouldn't it be cool to say it was all part of my last job, some big government conspiracy? That I absolutely had to wear these pyjamas and wanted to test what you would with an apparently crazy wizard so I laughed like mad?"

The class nodded as one.

The new teacher grinned once more and plopped down in his char. "Fact is, I have no idea how I came to be here, so it was honest shock that made me act so… " – "Nuts?" someone supplied helpfully. - "Yes, let's say nuts! I bet that's what you thought the moment you saw me. As for the pyjamas, it's simple: I was sleeping before I was dumped here. And because I have nowhere else to be Dumbledore asked me to teach."

"That's ridiculous", a Ravenclaw muttered.

Harry caught it and nodded. "Yes, it is. But that's my life."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: After Voldemort is dead Harry's transported to 1975 and asked to teach his parents. Question is, will he return to his own time and while he is in the past, will he change it?

Warnings: time travel, deaging, spoilers for books 1-5, contents of books 6 and 7 changed to suit "Touching Infinity"

Pairings: Um, canon, as far as I've planned. But that could change. Suggestions are welcome!

Beta: What Beta? - Does anyone want the job?

Quote: "Experience suggests it doesn't matter so much how you got here, as what you do after you arrive." (Lois McMaster Bujold, "Barrayar" 1991)

* * *

**Touching Infinity**

ChapterTwo

Severus sat in the last row watching the class and their new professor. He didn't know why they were this surprised. To him it had been obvious that Evanson couldn't be much older than them. Although he radiated confidence there was also so much bitter youth. _Well, takes one to know one_, he guessed.

Like everyone he had been interested to see how Evanson would react to the prank. But while it was simply amusing to most students the Slytherin also used the yearly Defence Prank to measure the power of the professor. Sensing the trap on the stairs and then altering someone else's wards – no matter how simple they were – was not astonishing per se, but it told of his power as well as his knowledge and his awareness of his surroundings.

The Dementor-boggart had been surprising. The fear of fear. How came one to be afraid of Dementors? Of course, this particular fear was only natural. But why specifically Dementors? Why not Thestrals? Or werewolves? Or spiders?

Severus was sure there was a story behind that one.

* * *

The Marauders met in their dormroomafter Defence.

"Disappointing", Wormtail decided.

James and Sirius both shook their heads. "Nope! On the contrary, Pete", Prongs said and Padfoot continued, counting it down on his fingers: "We didn't loose house points, no one got detention… and if you ask_me_, for the most part he thought it was funny!"

"Yeah", James agreed. "We should think about more pranks for his class."

"Easy here! He most certainly didn't find the boggart funny! And in my opinion his relaxed exterior only hides his pranking limits better! That could mean serious trouble! Maybe he was only this lenient because it was our first lesson with him! Or because some teacher warned him beforehand!"

"But no one's ever told on us, Moony! … not on the Defence Prank!"

"Pete's right Remus. We may have gone too far with the boggart but this Evanson… he's a pranker himself! He changed our robes to pink! And did you hear how he spoke to Sirius? _Show some pride in your achievements, Mr.Black! _I mean, come on! That absolutely shows it!"

Remus looked from Prongs to Padfoots to Wormtail and sighed. "Alright."

They cheered.

"But", Moony continued. "For Evanson you get the yellow card! Is that understood?"

The others nodded but grinned nonetheless. The yellow card meant only Moony-approved-pranks. They had introduced this safety-measure in their third year after all of them got two months of detention with Filch and lost their house 150 points. Moony had been the one to warn against the prank that included 300 slugs and every Slytherin's underwear on the rooftops of the school. From then on it had been Moony's prerogative to give the yellow card to either alter pranks or veto against them.

* * *

The following weeks let the day-to-day life in school settle into a routine. Harry taught his classes, got to know his students, talked over breakfast or dinner to the other professors… and once a week he asked Dumbledore whether he had come across a way to send him home. Two months later he began his own research, once not restricted in the resources of the Hogwarts library.

On Halloween he got drunk in his quarters. He hadn't been able to stand the thought of seeing his parents this evening. It was hard enough to see them everyday around the school or in class.

He was proud of himself and at the same time awfully disappointed that he had a pure teacher-student relationship with them. After that first lesson he had taken to ignore the Marauders and Lily, safe for acknowledging them, when they actually answered a question. Well… and sometimes he had prevented some student from becoming one of their prank-victims.

But to be someone who didn't dote on the ever favoured golden Gryffindors had also worked wonders for his reputation. The students thought of Harry as just, not favouring anyone and always with an open ear for the worries of his students.

In fact, as of yet he had only helped two students, a Ravenclaw and a Hufflepuff, but this was Hogwarts. Everything that was meant secret was common knowledge.

Harry hoped this wasn't true when it came to his own secrets.

_A toast to my secrets_, he thought and raised his glass for the last time that evening. After that he dozed of and dreamed of Halloween-adventures from his past.

* * *

Far away another man was wide awake and watched as his followers gathered before him. Tonight it was the Inner Circle, 15 of his most trusted servants.

The youngest of them was Lucius Malfoy, twenty years old and for four years in his service. During his last year at Hogwarts he had recruited followers for Voldemort, now he was used in raids and building a network of informants and sympathizers. The young man was on his knees before his Master. The Dark Lord waited patiently until everyone was there and began.

"What are the news from Hogwarts, Lucius?"

"Everything is quiet, my Lord. The only matter of interest is the new DADA Professor. He is accepted by the bigger part of the students. He favours no one. My informants report that he is a halfblood whose parents were murdered when he was little. He claims to have encountered Dark Wizards and survived. Otherwise there's not much known about the man. Just that he is very young. He didn't go to any of the big wizarding schools. But he seems very skilled."

"What about his loyalties? - Is he one of the old fool's men?" He turned to Malfoy Senior who knew more about the inner workings of Dumbledore's merry little band of do-gooders.

Abraxas came forward to kneel beside his son and shortly bowed his head. "As far as I know Evanson is a new acquaintance of Dumbledore. He wasn't introduced yet to the Order."

"As far as you know", Voldemort hissed. "What _do_ you know? Is anything you and your son told me about this Evanson verified?"

"No, my Lord", Abraxas muttered.

His son looked from his father to his Lord. "I'll get the information, my Lord. Evanson may be a new player and therefore a tad mysterious. But there have to be records somewhere. May I suggest using my new position at the Ministry to find more information?" Lucius was proud to be a part of some committees. On the first look it wasn't very impressive but with those committees he would be able to make connections and hopefully _help_ influential people who then would be indebted to the Malfoy family.

No sooner was Lucius finished calmly making his suggestion he was _crucioed_. Abraxas watched impassively as his son writhed on the floor.

Voldemort hissed something in Parseltongue and then let off the younger Malfoy. "Remember this lesson, Lucius. When I ask a question I expect it to be answered to the best of your ability. And I expect you to think of using _all_ your resources before you bring information to me. Use your pretty little head in the future!"

"Y-yes, m-my Lord", Lucius croaked as he rose back to his knees. "Thank you."

"Now tell me, are there any promising students among the 5th years this time?"

Malfoy Junior cleared his throat and answered: "Yes, my Lord. There are two Ravenclaws, five of our Slytherins and even one Gryffindor."

"A Gryffindor?" Voldemort smiled an unattractive smile. "Tell me about the lion!"

"He's pathetic to be truthful. Not especially weak in magic but in everything he does. The beauty about him is that he is as well invisible to the people around him as well-placed among your enemies, my Lord. He has connections to the blood traitors Sirius Black and James Potter. I'm sure with the promise of power and acknowledgement Pettigrew could be easily swayed."

"Keep an eye on him."

"I will my Lord."

"Any talents among the other recruits that will prove useful?"

"The Ravenclaws are of course really smart. The girl has connections to the Ministry through her father. The boy is very talented when it comes to old curses. Not that our Slytherins aren't… apart from that there's Severus Snape. He is a genius in Potions."

"Potions… always useful. I could need a competent Potions Master." The Dark Lord seemed to think for a moment then showed his teeth again when he smiled and took a parchment from his robes. He copied it with a spell and motioned to Lucius to take the copy. "When he is ready I want you to give this to him."

"It'll be my pleasure."

* * *

Into the second week of November Harry was once again sitting in the library reading a book on the theory of time travel. It was the sixth and last one he had found solely focused on the subject and Harry was getting a feeling the answer to his questions just wasn't written down in books. He now knew more on time travel than he ever thought possible but nowhere was mentioned that you could travel through time without some kind of device. It just took too much power. Well…. In his case the only device had been Hogwarts. That was what Dumbledore had told him. Tomorrow he should ask him some questions about the wards and the construction of Hogwarts herself. And after that he would come back to the library… Merlin how he wished Hermione was with him! The last six years under her tutelage had given him enough study skills. That was for sure! What he didn't have was patience. And motivation could only go so far. At some point one needed to have a success.

When Madame Pince told him she was leaving, he gathered up his things, put the book back on the shelf and locked the gate to the Restricted Section. It was late enough.

On his way back to his quarters he came across a window. It was already dark outside with the full moon proud up in the night sky. Automatically Harry's thoughts drifted to Remus. He searched the horizon for the Shrieking Shack but then his eyes came to rest on the Whomping Willow. The tree wasn't nearly as big as in his time but apparently as violently if the twisting branches chasing away an owl were any indication. And there… oh! Harry leaned a bit more out of the window.

_Damn!_

"Tippy!" The house elf assigned to him popped into existence next to him. "Take my things and alert Poppy! There may come two injured students to the Infirmary! But first, can you pop me to the Entrance Hall?"

Tippy nodded, took his arm. Harry felt a sensation not unlike apparating, thanked the elf and run out of the door. He saw the Whomping Willow coming to a halt. James and Severus came scrambling out of the hole under the tree.

Harry screamed "Duck!" and when they fell to the ground stupefied the wild werewolf that was following them.

He ran to the boys. "Are you okay?"

Severus was pale and shaking. He shook his head.

James said: "Yes, Sir." A moment later he asked: "What are you doing here?"

Harry stared at his father and lost it. "What I'm doing here? What the hell have you been doing! When I get my fingers on Sirius I'm going to kill him! But hey! No, I don't have to do it!" _You already did, remember? _"I'm sure Severus will be just delighted to do it for me! Do you have any idea what could have happened? He could be dead! He could be a werewolf for Merlin's sake! Don't you guys know when it's enough?"

James was obviously shocked to hear his normally calm professor shouting but he also got angry. "Hey, I just saved his life, okay?" The glare he received told him that he was right but this wasn't over.

His professor ran his hands through his hair. "James, levitate Remus back into the tunnel and make sure he can't get out! Be careful! Then I want you to return to the castle. You are going to get Sirius, go to the Headmaster's office and wait there for me! Understood?"

"Umm… yes, but… it's in the middle of the night. Are you sure the Headmaster…"

"Oh, believe me, Dumbledore wants to know this! And he will know about it now! – What are you waiting for? Go!"

James gave him one long look, then turned and did as he was told.

Harry turned to Severus. Still agitated he stuck out his hand. Tentatively the boy took it and Harry hauled him to his feet. "Let's go!"

They didn't speak. Harry because he was seething and Severus because he was still too shocked. When they reached the Hospital Wing Poppy Pomfrey was already waiting for them. She examined him. All blood on him was from superficial wounds. No scratch or bite marks. Nonetheless she wanted him to stay for the night. Harry helped getting the quiet boy into bed. "Professor?"

"Yes Mr.Snape?"

"Thank you."

The sincere tone had Harry looking at him. He nodded. "No problem. – Now I'll go and handle Monsieurs Black and Potter. I'll be back in the morning, okay?"

* * *

"… saw them coming out and told them to get down. Mr.Lupin was following them, so I stupefied him. Mr.Potter brought him back into the tunnel and sealed it. Mr.Snape is in the Infirmary."

"How is he?" Dumbledore asked. He seemed disturbed but not overly so.

"Physically he is fine. - What damage was done to his mind will only show the future", Harry added bitterly.

Whether the Headmaster caught the hidden meaning behind his words could not be seen. He turned to Sirius and James and arched his eyebrows. "Mr.Potter, Mr.Black, what do you have to say?"

James sighed. "We are really sorry for what happened. It's true that Sirius told Snape to go to the Whomping Willow. But he didn't think he would it tonight."

Harry snorted. Surely the Headmaster wouldn't buy that. _He can't be that blind_.

But Dumbledore nodded. "Yes. I'm sure you didn't intend for your classmate to get injured."

_Okay, I take it back. He can be._

"Nonetheless you brought Mr.Snape in a highly dangerous situation. I want you to seriously think about your mistake. Twenty points from Gryffindor."

Harry wouldn't contradict the Headmaster in front of his students, but as soon as the two Gryffindors were gone he glared at him. "Tell me this isn't all you intend to do. Tell me you didn't just rap on their knuckles, took twenty points and the matter is forgotten!"

Dumbledore looked surprised. "It was just a prank, my boy. They didn't mean any harm."

Harry furiously shook his head. "It's always the same with you, isn't it? You can't believe that good people don't _always_ do right! We all have to learn right from wrong! And you just let Sirius go after he purposefully told Snape to go to an untamed werewolf without having a clue! Don't you get it? He _wanted_ Snape to get hurt!"

"Surely not!"

Harry snapped frustrated: "Surely yes, Headmaster! - God, Merlin and all that is holy…. " He shook his head and plopped down in a chair. After a moment he said impassive: "Do you know how this event will affect everyone? Severus will hate Sirius more than ever. It will lead to some choices Severus will regret his whole life. For a long time Remus will be angry with Sirius… most importantly he will not be able to trust in his friend when Sirius will need it the most. Therefore Sirius will suffer. And Sirius… I know him in the future, Professor. He should be allowed to grow up. He didn't learn about morals and ethics when he was a child. That's what he was supposed to learn here, in school. But he met other boys who like pranking as much as he does and so he never got the chance because no one was strong enough to show him he did something wrong when he crossed the limit from pranking to hurting someone." Harry paused then looked back and a smile laced with sarcasm crossed his features. "But hey! - He's handsome! - He's popular! - And he's a Gryffindor! – Nothing to worry about!"

With that Harry rose to his feet and left the office without saying anything else.

* * *

James and Sirius woke to an owl dropping two letters on their faces.

* * *

_Mr. Black,_

_Professor Vector expects you on Mondays and Thursdays at 7 p.m., Mr.Filch on Tuesdays and Fridays at 8 p.m. You will serve three weeks of detention with them. When your detentions are over you will write an essay. The questions are:_

_(1__) What did Severus Snape (and I __don't__ want to read _one_ Snivellus or any other derogatory term) ever do to deserve being torn by a wild animal?_

_(2) Am I being a good friend by sending an unsuspecting classmate to my best friend on a full moon when said best friend is a werewolf?_

_How long this essay will be is up to you, Mr.Black. I just expect logic thoughts. Think abstract and leave your prejudices out of it._

_Professor Evanson_

_P.S.: Don't even think about doing something to Mr.Snape because you got Detention and have to write an essay. Be lucky Dumbledore was lenient. He could have easily expelled you and asked some Aurors to please pick you up._

* * *

_Mr.Potter,_

_I thank you for being responsible enough to try to rectify Mr.Black's mistake. But I feel you did it more to save Mr.Lupin the grief and protect him and Mr.Black from Azkaban than for Mr.Snape's sake. _

_I implore you to think about yesterday night and not just forget it as one of Mr.Black's not successful pranks for this was no prank._

_This was an attempt on someone else's life. And I hope you value life._

_Think about what it means to hurt someone or to kill someone. Is it only physical violence? What about the insult that you have to hear everyday. Everyday you will believe it a bit more. What about humiliation? Some day you will expect nothing else but to be humiliated. It destroys self-confidence until nothing is left. It destroys trust and it destroys the joy for life. And isn't that murder? _

_Remember:_

_Pranking should always be humorous, not murderous, Mr.Potter…_

_Professor Evanson_

* * *

Severus was still feeling ill, when he woke up. Nearly being killed could do that to you. But he wasn't shocked out of his mind any longer. No. He was composed and had returned to the Slytherin-way of thinking: calculating.

Point 1: Black hat had tried to kill him.

Point 2: Black had tried to kill him. A teacher had witnessed the event. Surely Black would be expelled! Finally!

Point 3: Lupin was a werewolf. The mystery of his monthly absence was solved.

Point 4: Lupin was a werewolf. What the hell had Dumbledore been thinking?

Point 5: Why had Potter rescued him? Feelings of guilt? Fear of prosecution?

He was contemplating Point 6, when Professor Evanson opened the door to the Hospital Wing. He waved and vanished for a few minutes into Pomfreys office. When he came back out he came over to Severus and sat down on the chair beside the bed. "Good morning, Mr.Snape. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better, Professor. Did Madame Pomfrey say when I can leave?"

"Yes, she did. You can leave for breakfast."

"That's good. – You said, would deal with Black and Potter. Did you take them to the Headmaster?"

Evanson grimaced. "Yes, indeed. And I'm afraid you won't like what Dumbledore decided."

Severus slumped back against his pillow. "Do I want to know? What did he do? Give them cookies? Award a few points? – Why am I not surprised?"

"Mr.Snape… Severus… You are right to be disappointed. And I guess you also feel that you knew all along that he would never punish his 'precious Gryffindors'. I told him what I think of his decision and while I hope it may bring him to reconsider some of his views… I'm not sure it's not already too late for that. It may sound stupid but Dumbledore just doesn't know better. He can't imagine changing his point of view. The last years proved to him that all Gryffindors are good and the Slytherins have to prove themselves again and again. That's unfair. And I don't know what this brought about. Is it his age? Is he just getting too stubborn? Or maybe he wants to be safe in his assessment of people so he focuses on the individuals that are most likely to openly show all the qualities he likes in humans. I know that this way is too easy and is wrong. You know that. But although Albus Dumbledore is a great man and the Leader of the Light or some such… he's fallible."

Severus blinked slowly, storing some of the things Evanson said away for later inspection and then sneered: "Did you practise that?"

To his surprise Evanson didn't feel insulted. He smiled and shrugged. "I just want you to know that some people aren't as blind as others. – And maybe it will interest you to hear that Mr.Black got three weeks of detention with Professor Vector and Mr.Filch."

"What would it have been had I been seriously injured, turned or killed? - Six weeks? - I'm touched."

The Professor leaned back in his chair watching Severus intently.

"What?"

"Do you value your life?", Severus was asked in an even tone.

"What kind of imbecilic question is that?"

"The kind of question one asks when one gets the feeling the other may not do so…. Or not overly. Or maybe it's just that you think _others _don't value your life? I think that more likely. You are after all a Slytherin. Self-preservation lies in your blood."

"You are rambling", Severus told his Professor.

Evanson smile once again, nodded and stood up. "Yes, I guess I am. Sorry."

"Anything else I can do for you, Professor?"

"Yes, there is. Mr.Lupin didn't know you would be there. He had no part in the planning of this _prank_. And I'm not sure anyone even told him what happened yet. Please consider this when you meet him today."

Severus scowled but nodded.

* * *

AN: Okay, second chapter done! Please don't expect every update coming this fast!

I already answered to your lovely reviews – well, except one:

Brianna – I was hoping the Dumbledore-ness would be funny but I wasn't sure so thanks for telling me I was successful!

Everyone else, you know the drill! Pretty please: Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: After Voldemort is dead Harry's transported to 1975 and asked to teach his parents. Question is, will he return to his own time and while he is in the past, will he change it?

Warnings: time travel, deaging, spoilers for books 1-5, contents of books 6 and 7 changed to suit "Touching Infinity"

Pairings: Um, canon, as far as I've planned. But that could change. Suggestions are welcome!

Beta: What Beta? - Does anyone want the job?

Quote: "Experience suggests it doesn't matter so much how you got here, as what you do after you arrive." (Lois McMaster Bujold, "Barrayar" 1991)

* * *

**Touching Infinity**

Chapter Three

The days following the werewolf incident Harry tried to distance himself again. He had already written a near emotional letter to his father and had tried to explain the Headmaster's behaviour to Severus. Luckily Harry had caught himself before he assigned Sirius' detention, so that the boy had it with Professor Vector and Filch and not him. He didn't know what he would have done otherwise. Three weeks of detention with Sirius, who would become his godfather and the only person ever seriously asking Harry to live with him? Harry wasn't sure whether he would have been able to remain angry with him. Most likely not. But someone just had to show the boy that he had done something wrong.

Harry asked himself if he really should be the one to do that. He had tried not to change too much. But showing Sirius the error of his ways was definitely considered changing, wasn't it? On the other hand the detentions were already assigned and… hell, it just was the right thing to do!

_And just where will I draw the line? Telling my father what a backstabbing bastard Pettigrew is? Warning Severus not to take the Mark? Advising Dumbledore on Order business because I know of some attacks? _

_Merlin… what shall I do?_

So… back to distancing. Teaching, always a good distraction. Marking essays.

And bloody concentrating on getting home and out of this mess!

* * *

"What can I do for you?" Dumbledore regarded him curiously over his spectacles.

Ever since Harry had given the Headmaster a piece of his mind he had the feeling the man respected him more. Curious, but not something Harry wouldn't use. "When I woke up in the Hospital Wing you told me that whatever happened to bring me to this time happened with Hogwart's permission."

"Yes, I did. I guess you found something useful one the matter of time travel?"

"Well, I don't know whether it will prove useful. It's just… is there a way to talk to her?"

Dumbledore's glasses dropped considerably down his nose. "Talk to her?"

"You know, ask her. Every book said you needed some device like a time-turner to travel through time. I didn't have one. But I was here and Hogwarts definitely holds a lot of power."

"Yes, of course, I understand. That's just something that wasn't done in a long time now."

"How long?"

"I believe Alexius Snippet was the last to speak to her. Is that correct?" Dumbledore turned to one of the portraits.

The man in the painting nodded his grey haired head. "It is. But I'm afraid I don't know how you could possibly get an answer out of her."

"Why is that", Harry asked curious, a bit disappointed but still hopeful.

Snippet leaned on the frame and stroked his chin, clearly remembering times passed. "You see, Hogwarts formed her personality alone. The power of the Founders lies in her - was transferred to her when they died. And after that hundreds of years every wizard and witch living here contributed to that power. It's just that the castle not only absorbs some of the magic we emit as wizards – but characteristics as well." Snippet paused interested to see whether Harry could piece it all together. He did.

"So every student and professor ever going through these halls contributed to her character. Are you saying that because Hogwarts' personality was not constructed by the founders but developed by itself that she is independent?"

"Yes, that about covers it."

"That means she will only speak to me when she wants to", Harry groaned.

"Not very fond of free will, Mr.Evanson?"

_Wow, déjà vu… Or what do you say when you hear something you think you've heard before? – That sounded like Snape. _"I am, okay? Nothing against free will on my side, Sir. I just want to go home."

"Understandable. Let me say you something that will cheer you up."

Harry looked surprised but pleased. "Yes?"

"Hogwarts is not bound to this time. It's one of the perks of being so powerful. She was build with the intent of protecting her students and that's still one of the traits deeply ingrained in her. What better way of protecting them is there than to know what will happen and has happened?"

"She knows everything." Harry was awed. If she decided to speak to him he would no longer be alone with the terrible knowledge that was the future.

* * *

Harry was wide awake. What he had learned about Hogwarts was not something easily forgotten just because he should go to sleep.Another ten minutes later he said up in bed. Squinting through the night he called quietly: "Hogwarts?" 

Nothing.

Harry felt silly but tried again. "Hogwarts?... - … Um… would you… would you please talk to me?"

And… still nothing. No sound but his own breathing.

Disappointed he fell back on his bed.

Tears threatened to escape his eyes so he shut them tightly, not daring to let go. He just had to get back. If not… he wouldn't be able to do nothing. He would change everything and if the result was even more terrible then it would be his fault!

_: Hello Harry._

His wand was in his hand before he took the next breath. A wild _lumos_ later his bedroom was cast in a bluish light. There was no one but Harry. When his mind caught up he laughed quietly. "Hogwarts?"

_: Yes, Harry. But please call me Helena. To be named after warts on a pig is not very flattering._

Harry blinked once then smiled. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry, Helena. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

_: It's__ always a pleasure to talk to one of my own."_

"One of your own… like children?"

_: Exactly Harry. Like children. While you are here it is my responsibility to protect you._

"Then I should thank you, I guess. - Why did you decide to talk to me?"

_: Because you so desperately wanted me to. And because I need to tell you some things to ease your mind about being here._

"Okay, what it is I need know?"

_: The powers which are responsible for your Divination teacher to make the prophecy contacted me __to help them after you had your breakdown at the Ministry dinner._

"There are powers I have to thank for this wretched little piece of poetry?"

_: Tut, Harry! Where did you think proph__ecies come from? – Anyway, they told me that now you had realised that your prophecy was indeed unfulfilled they had to do something about it._

"Does that mean when I came to this realisation I forced them to do something? Otherwise I would still be in the future?"

_Not exactly. At some point they would have acted regardless. This way it was just easier because they thought you would be able to figure out why you are now here, in this time._

"Can you please tell them it isn't easier?"

_: They already know that, Harry. _

"Well, that's just… I will ask the question I think I know the answer to but hope I'm wrong: Do they want me to fulfil the prophecy in this time?"

_: Yes._

"But why? What is so important about this damn prophecy? Voldemort is dead! … in the future, I mean! That's what it was about, wasn't it?"

_: It's certainly good he can't harm anyone anymore, Harry. But when prophecies are made they have to be fulfilled. Otherwise the imbalance would be too great. Lines between dimensions could begin to drift._

For a moment he didn't say anything, then: "Gods! I have to do it all again?"

_: Yes. But think positive, Harry. This time he doesn't know about the prophecy. At least not for another five years. And you know what you have to do to defeat him. _

"This is great, just great… What will happen, when I'm done? The future will be changed. Can I even go back?"

Dead silence.

"Helena! Don't hide, damn it! You started this! Now tell me the truth!"

_: You can't go back._

* * *

The next day all Defence classes were cancelled. Poppy flooed Harry to ask whether she could help but he told her it was just a cold.

_: Just a cold, huh? I believe you've been getting better at lying_, Helena teased.

Harry rolled his eyes. After the little revelation that he would stay in this time he just had to get drunk. His headache he could remedy with a simple hangover potion but that he had overslept was a fact. So he had decided to do something else today. He talked to Helena, to get to know her better and then made plans. The only positive thing about staying here was that the normal time-travel rules didn't apply. He could do anything he wanted. The time-line would be rewritten in a better way. That was something that cheered him up considerably. Even if he himself would stay alone, he would make sure the little Harry and everyone else led a happy life.

At first he wrote down his personal goals:

(1) Destroy evil red-eyed bastard as soon as possible.

(2) Make sure nothing you change does lead to you not being born. / If possible, help James and Lily to get together.

(3) Help the Order. There don't have to die more than necessary.

Attacks you remember:

My grandparents (Potter): June 1977

Fabian and Gideon Prewett: December 1978

Dragon colony (Ireland): January 1979

Diagon Alley Massacre: 3rd of March 1979

Picadilly Terorist Attack: 7th of May 1979

Well, let's hope by the time you'll need these dates V. will already be dead.

Overall strategy of the dark forces for the next months as you remember from your lessons with Professor Snape:

- fill out later

(4) Find out about Peter Pettigrew. Why does he join the DEs? _Scratched out, but afterwards written down for a second time: _Prevent it if possible.

(5) Prevent Severus from joining the DEs.

(6) Try to befriend any Weasley. It would be nice to at least be a friend of the family.

* * *

"What do you think? Why didn't we have DADA today?"

Remus snapped: "Even teachers can get ill, Sirius. They are humans too, you know?"

Sirius just nodded. When his friend had finally found out what had happened he had been so disappointed with Sirius. Disappointed and furious…

Sirius slowly understood what he had nearly done to Remus and tried not be too annoying around the werewolf. But it didn't work very well. Remus just needed to look at him and got that look… as if he wouldn't know Sirius.

He looked helplessly to James but his other friend just shook his head. It was too early to try to get back into Remus' good graces.

* * *

That Severus had spent a night away from the dorm just provoked some raised eyebrows. Sometimes he brewed at night, so no one was too surprised. Only a prefect chastised him, after all it could have cost them house points.

Severus let them believe what they wanted. It just would have been more flattering had they thought he had had a hot passionate night with some chick… but okay. As long, as nobody questioned him…

The first time he met the Marauders again, he wanted to hex them or run away screaming. His flight reflex might have won, hadn't he seen Black smirk. But before he could act Lupin turned to Black and _growled_.

Severus was sure that every hair on his neck stood on end.

Black's shoulders slumped and he hung his head. Potter put his hands on their shoulders. He whispered something. Lupin nodded curtly and stalked away while Black stood there looking like a lost puppy.

"Let's go", Potter said. And when Black didn't move he and Pettigrew dragged him away.

Now it was Severus who smirked. Black flashed him a hateful glare and shouted: "This isn't over, Snivellus!" Then he and his friends were out of view when a group of Hufflepuffs rounded the corner.

Severus' smirk turned to a dark stare. The Hufflepuffs saw him and scurried by obviously sensing something was amiss.

When he was sure he was alone he slid down and leaned against the wall.

He had to do something. This fear wasn't acceptable.

Out of experience he knew he had to channel this feeling into another one. Otherwise it would overwhelm him. Fear did that to him if he let it. And he really shouldn't. Bad things happened when he was paralyzed by fear. Fear is a weakness.

So it was with a feeling of hate that he got up some time later. He got to Arithmacy early, sat in his usual seat and prepared for the lesson. Hate was good. Hate was clear. It was easy to control if one had practice.

* * *

Two days later he was approached by a Seventh Year he normally sold potions to.

"What do you want, Taylor?"

"I have a job for you."

"A job", Severus sneered. "And since when am I one of your lackeys?"

Taylor held up his hands, palms outwards. "No need to be this hostile. Actually, it's more of an offer."

Severus rolled his eyes. For a Slytherin Taylor was easy to see through. "You want me to do something you are too afraid or incompetent do yourself so you think you can bribe me to do it. What is it? Another little Compelling Potion for your newest conquest?"

"Ah, but that's where you are wrong, Severus. I don't want this… favour… for myself. There is an acquaintance of mine outside the school who is interested in your work. If you agree to do some potions to really test your abilities, he may be willing to work with you on much more… interesting projects."

"And pray tell who is this acquaintance?"

Taylor smiled smugly but said nothing.

Severus heaved an exasperated sigh. This smug expression suggested that Taylor had at least partially told the truth and this was not just some hoax to get some potions for free. Question was, was Severus curious enough to take the chance? For someone who might be able to further his career in potions making? For something Taylor said were_interesting projects_?

Curiosity killed the cat.

Well, hopefully this cat would have a good time before that happened.

"Tell me more, Taylor."

* * *

Another week later…

Lily waited outside the classroom for Severus. When she saw him, she waved and hoped he would take the greeting as it was meant: as a means of reconciliation. Not that she had done something wrong. But she didn't want to write him off because of this one time he called her this ugly word.

It had hurt but it wasn't as if she hadn't heard it before. And she knew it wasn't easy for Severus to stay true to his notions in Slytherin where everyone else thought lowly of people like her.

When he had been beyond humiliated and helpless he had lashed out the only way he knew… he had just hit the wrong target. Well, at least she hoped so.

But when he came closer she got another feeling. This closed of expression he never wore around her! The Slytherin beside him nudged him along, when it seemed as if he would stop in front of her. She caught his little sigh, when she put her hand on his arm. Her confused gaze sought his but he just shook his head. Hesitantly she let him go.

Harry saw the little scene outside his classroom. The Seventh Year who had escorted Severus to DADA was Sam Taylor. Out of observation he knew the two were no friends. So what had this Seventh Year to do with a two years younger housemate? Maybe he was one of Severus' clients? But he had obviously told the dark haired Slytherin to avoid Harry's mother.

She looked hurt.

"Are you alright, Miss Evans?"

Lily gave him a sad little smile. "Yes, Professor." She went ahead. Harry locked the door. Today they would duel.

* * *

_: Helena?_

_:Yes, Harry?_

_: Could you do me favour?_

The voice of Hogwarts laughed. _: What do you need, child?_

_: Could you tell me if Severus leaves the grounds or is out after curfew?_

_: I'll tell you_, the castle agreed, obviously still amused.

_: What's so funny?_

_: I was just curious how long it would take you to pose that question. If I had anyone to speak to besides you I bet I would just have won some money!_

_: … ummm… why don't you speak to more people?_

_: I saw so many wizards and witches in these halls, Harry. You humans like to think you are exceptional but after some hundred years it's no longer… interesting to me, you see? The teenage problems stay the same, the professor's competition, the headmaster's manipulations… it's all the same. And besides that: As soon as I speak to more than one all want to speak to me, want me to observe their boyfriends or to direct some suits of armour to prank some student. _

_: Oh. I guess if you don't want to, you don't have to look after Severus… or speak to me._

_: No, no… you misunderstood me. Your situation is unique. And you need someone to talk to who knows about you and the future. Although I'm no human and generally don't meddle with wizards' affairs anymore I am willing to do this. _

_: Yeah… because these powers wanted you to help me, right?_

_: No, because I like you. Isn't that reason enough?_

_: Really?_

_: Really. _

_: Then that's reason enough, yes. Thank you._

* * *

_: Are you sure?_

_: Yes. My consciousness only reaches to the borders of Hogwarts' grounds, but I feel a net from the outside is closing around us. You need the Headmaster's help._

_: I don't like it._

_: I know. Once again relying on him feels like inviting him to hurt you. But remember, Harry! Nothing what he did to you happened yet. And about everything else you can be angry and you can argue with him and maybe… maybe you can sway him._

Harry snorted quietly._ : The man is more than a 100 years old. I doubt anyone can change him._

_: Nonetheless, right now you need him._

_: Okay, okay…. _

"Ah, Professor Evanson! You are the wizard I wanted to see!"

Harry sat down. "What about, Sir?"

"Perhaps I should ask you what you came to see me about before we start."

"Umm… I have a feeling that you and I want speak about the same matter. You start."

"Alright. This morning I received an owl from the Ministry. It looks like someone searched for your records."

"… and there are none."

"Exactly. Now the Minister wants to know who it is I hired. A seemingly nonexistent person isn't what they expected when they told me to hire whoever wanted the job."

The new Professor frowned. "Do you know who looked for the records?"

"No, I don't know who it is. It could be anyone: A parent from one of your students or someone with more sinister ambitions."

"Like a Death Eater. I really hoped to avoid becoming interesting for Voldemort."

"As of yet we don't know anything for sure. The more pressing matter is the Minister. He expects an owl from me."

"Could you fake some records and put them where someone can find them? Maybe we can claim they were there all along and the one looking for them just didn't look close enough."

"That would be a possibility. But it would be easier to admit where you came actually from and deal with the consequences."

"And those would be?"

"Well, someone would question you. And the positive side is that maybe the Ministry would also try to get you back to the future. I admit that for two weeks now I didn't have any new leads."

"And you didn't tell me this why? – Don't answer! I can imagine… as for the Ministry…. I'm afraid that this 'maybe' is too big. And…" He took a deep breath. "… I'm staying, Sir. It would be safer for all of us if no one knew of my origins."

The Headmaster didn't look surprised but one of his eyebrows climbed up. "I'll take a guess and say you met Hogwarts."

"That's right, Sir. She explained some things to me. Helena?"

_: Hello Albus._

"I'm honoured."

For Harry's sake Helena relayed what she was saying to him. _: What Harry's saying is true. He has to stay in this time. _

"And why is that, Miss Hogwarts?"

_: In his time Harry is the subject of a prophecy. Unfortunately it wasn't fulfilled. That is why he was sent back._

"… Can I hope?"

"Yes, Professor. This prophecy is about Voldemort. Although he was defeated I didn't do what I was meant to do… and now I'm here."

The headmaster merrily popped a lemon drop in his mouth. And as expected his eyes were twinkling madly. "Then this is a very fortunate day for all of us."

"For you maybe. I'm not that enthusiastic to meet Voldemort again." Dumbledore opened his mouth and Harry raised a hand. "But", he said. "I'm happy to have this chance. There are many things worth changing."

* * *

_T.,_

_He wants to know how far you've gotten with Snape. Looks like we don't have another year to prepare him. His service is needed now._

_M._

* * *

_M.,_

_Everything he's been brewing is perfect. How about an apprenticeship? That way he would make what He needs. I'm afraid everything else should wait. He still likes the mudblood Evans._

_T._

* * *

_T.,_

_No hidden manoeuvre. He wants Snape to follow him when he's ready. It has to be the truth. Take the risk and tell him, who the potion is for. If he reacts badly make him forget._

_M._

* * *

"Yes, I don't know what happened but now we all know that Mr.Evanson is no phantom. He's a real person. No harm done, right?" Dumbledore ended the firecall and turned to Harry. "Everything went well. You now are an official citizen of Wizarding Canada and your 'misplaced' records are where they can be easily found by everyone who wants to take a look. The Minister has calmed down."

Harry was relieved. "That was a pretty big favour someone in Canada owed you."

"Yes. But I'm sure it was worth it."

"I hope so. Do you have a copy of my supposed records? I'd like to take a look."

The Headmaster handed him a brown folder. "Everything you told your students is included."

"That's good. - … - Well, thank you, Professor." An uncertain smile was accompanying his words. He was really grateful that for once Dumbledore had done what Harry wanted and that without making a fuss.

Dumbledore of course smiled back. "Now, what do you say about introducing you to the Order?"

"Good question… I'm not sure. I definitely want to know what's going on now that I'm staying. But I don't know whether it's really practical for me to assume an active role."

"It's your decision. Should you want to join us I'll be glad. But I understand why you hesitate to do so."

"It's not only seeing everyone again and be reminded of my time. Neither does it bother me that most meetings are most likely in the middle of the night and let's face it: I'm still fairly new at this whole teaching thing. I need to be on alert in my classes… What I'm uncertain about is what good it would do. I mean, I can give you all the information I have and you can do something about it. Now you still have the people to do so.

I just shouldn't be active in the Order because I have other things to do. I know how to destroy Voldemort, Sir. To be frank: Everything you do with the Order from now on is distracting him from what I will do. And when I'm a part from the old crowd then one way or the other he will know… which would limit me in my work."

Dumbledore nodded. "Understood. Then I will inform you of everything you need to know and will help you with your activities."

"That's great."

* * *

Record of Identity_(abbreviated version, provided for British Ministry of Magic)_

Name: Harry Evanson

Date of Birth: July 31, 1958

Place of Birth: Thunder Bay, Ontario

Nationality: Canadian

Marital status: not married

Mother: deceased, 1959

Father: deceased, 1959

Education: 7 NEWTs (1973)

Penal Entry: none

Current Employment: Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, British Isles

_Note:_For further information contact the Canadian Ambassy.

* * *

Severus was delighted. The new potion Taylor wanted him to brew was the most challenging so far. It was the kind of potion he imagined only Potions Master would even attempt. What was best was that now Severus could be sure of the existence of his mysterious benefactor. All the other potions had been rare but all the formulas could be found in the Hogwarts Library.

But this one…

_Infantis Duplicis Senescere_

… this was beyond rare.

Severus knew he should want to know more about who stood behind Taylor. He had even asked the Seventh Year.

The Dark Lord?

That didn't matter to him. This figure of the world outside of Hogwarts was nothing more than a name in the Daily Prophet to him. This piece of _something_ calling itself newspaper said You-know-who killed muggles and muggleborns because of their filthy blood. Severus was not so sure of his motivations. After all, wasn't Severus himself a halfblood? And nonetheless this man wanted to work with him.

It would sound ridiculous would it be any other than him: A man of power, feared by the masses, needing the help of a fifteen year old.

But Severus knew his worth. Potions were what he did.

And few did them with the outstanding skill _he_ possessed.

* * *

The first official staff meeting of the year had not been overly long. Professor Sprout had once again complained about the nearing winter and how it would damage her plants in greenhouse one because it wasn't adequately protected against the cold. Professor Flitwick had started his yearly discussion with Madame Pince about the rights of students to use the library. All the other professors had leaned back as the two argued back and forth. And like every year Dumbledore had to stop the two. "Should we really encourage our students to study late in the night, Filius?" he had asked. "Your Ravenclaws need their sleep as much as any other student – and most of all our dear Irma."

After that it had been a matter of minutes because every professor who had a problem with a student normally went to their Head of House. The Headmaster had asked about the Quidditch matches and the lists for the Christmas holidays. They would be up the next week so that the house elves could prepare everything.

After that Dumbledore bid his colleagues a good day.

Harry was relieved to be able to go. He followed the other professors out of the office and then searched Professor Slughorn.

"Professor? Can you spare a few minutes?"

Horace led him down to his own office. "Well, young man, what can I do for you?"

"Two things… First: I'm worried about one of your students."

"And which student would that be?"

"Severus Snape."

The face of the Potions Master lit up. "Severus! Such a sweet child! His understanding for the art of potions is incredible! I assure you we will hear great things from this young man! Too bad he doesn't want to join my Slug Club!"

_Sweet child?_ Which student were they speaking about? "I am well aware of what he can do in a potions lab, Professor. What worries me is his new company. Did you notice any changes in him?"

Slughorn shook his head. "Isn't it positive that Severus finally has some friends? I don't see what you are talking about."

"Ummm, okay, then let's try another approach and this ties into the second issue I wanted to discuss with you. His friends – as you call them, pay him for potions. I'm sure you are aware of that and normally I wouldn't say anything because Severus needs the money. But did you know that he now is nearly every night in the lab? But on the other hand he neglects his clients. And the one student who never leaves his side is Sam Taylor."

"Sam Taylor is a very good student of mine, Professor Evanson." Slughorns voice had become icy. He obviously felt offended.

Harry groaned. "I'll just say it: I think that Sam Taylor is recruiting Severus Snape for Voldemort. And no, I am _not_ insulting Slytherin House. I know there are Junior Death Eaters in other Houses, too. But that doesn't matter in this discussion. I am speaking about this single student and I want you as his Head of House to do something about it and not just stand by and let it ruin his life! – Good day, Professor Slughorn." With that he left. With Slughorn he could never speak without getting angry.

Over the next week he waited for some sign that Slughorn had taken his warning seriously. – Or that he had ad least considered it and spoken to Severus.

But nothing happened.

Helena told him that he was still too often in the lab and Harry saw that Taylors' influence on him didn't lessen. He watched his future Potions Master and his worries grew. Severus might be more confident. But his new confidence bordered on arrogance. He was constantly sneering. He was patronizing to students of his own house. He ridiculed students of other houses he normally simply would have ignored.

And he avoided Harry like the pest. He was the last to every lesson, sat in the back of the classroom and was the first to leave. When he told him to stay he didn't obey and the loss of house points didn't impress him. Harry didn't know what else to do as to assign a detention.

* * *

He looked at the clock. Twenty minutes. That's how long he had waited for Severus to show up.

He was done waiting. There was this proverb about Moses and the mountain. And now the mountain would come to Moses.

Harry locked his office and went down to the dungeons. There were several laboratories but only one that allowed students to use it unsupervised. That's where he was going and he had a feeling that Severus would be there. Maybe he could find out what he was brewing… okay, it was more of hoping he would get Severus to tell him. Although he had practised potions as well as DADA in his training with Professor Snape he was still pretty hopeless in the subject. Better… but not very good.

He was still a corridor away when he heard the yelling. One voice was obviously Severus. The other he couldn't identify. But both sounded furious and even he knew one thing about potions: Don't fight in the lab!

Harry took of, running.

The argument hadn't ended when he was there. He had the hand on the doorknob when he heard the crash and following scream from inside. Taylor gasped loudly and said: "Shit!" He turned to flee but came face to face with his DADA professor.

Harry grabbed the Seventh Year to keep him from running and then pushed him back inside so that he could see what had happened.

The chaos in the room was one thing. Material could be replaced.

But Severus was doused in a potion. He was still fumbling for his wand that had to be somewhere in his robes when he spotted Harry. His frantic eyes widened – and then rolled back.

Severus fell to the floor.

Harry banished the potion from Severus' still form then turned to Taylor who was squirming in his grip. "Which potion?"

"_I-inf-fantis D-d-duplicis Senes-scere._"

"What does it _do_, Mr.Taylor? My latin is a bit rusty!"

But Taylor didn't need to answer because whatever it was it was taking effect and it was hard to hear him speaking over Severus' screaming. He had obviously regained consciousness but was now convulsing and trying to remove his skin. With a swish of his wand Harry had Taylor bound and crouched by Severus to hold him down. He willed Tippy to come to him and told the house elf to bring Poppy Pomfrey to him immediately. The elf vanished and Harry concentrated on Severus. The phase of consciousness hadn't lasted long. He was still convulsing but somehow easier to hold down.

When he figured out why another pop heralded the arrival of Poppy and Tippy. Harry told her what had happened. "It's a potions accident. He was doused in a potion. Mr.Taylor over there has the name. I banished it from him but it was too late! And now he's shrinking!"

"Shrinking you say?" Madame Pomfrey looked puzzled for a moment then sniffed the air. Her eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"He's deaging, Professor Evanson. I have no idea how he could even brew this potion! Now let me work. Hold him!"

Harry did as he was told while Poppy ran some scans and spelled him to sleep. As fast as the change now was he had Severus soon sitting on his lap instead of Harry holding him to the floor.

"Alright. I'll take him upstairs. In the morning we'll inform Albus."

Harry was reluctant. It felt comfortable to hold this child. The convulsing had declined to trembling. "Give him to me, Professor", Poppy repeated. Severus was handed over to her and she left with him.

_: Helena? _

_: Yes, Harry?_

_: Did his happen the last time, too?_

_: It did. _

_: What will happen?_

_: Do you really want to know?_

_: Yes, please._

_: Albus sent him 'home'. Horace brewed the antidote and he came back._

_: But?_

_: This isn't only a deaging potion, Harry. I suppose you would call it cloning._

_: Cloning? You mean there will be two of them?_

_: Yes. There will be a 15 year old Severus and the young child. But last time the young child had to stay with his father. And because Severus failed in his task to brew the potion for his future master Voldemort had the little Severus killed._

_: But couldn't he brew it again? Not that I'd like to have two Voldemorts on my hands but… _

_: The ingredients for this potion are rare. And – as I understand it from a conversation I overheard – Voldemort wants this to happen now. I suspect he only has this time window because of his desire for immortality. He will do another ritual and after that he won't be able to have an heir._

_: But why would he need an heir? He wants to live forever._

_: Think! The heir would be younger than him! Voldemort may try to live forever but he hasn't found the fountain of youth. He will still grow old. He could transfer his mind into this new young body when it has grown to a teenager and be done with it._

_: So you think after the next ritual he has planned the potion wouldn't work on him anymore._

_: That's my guess._

_: Um… Thanks for this insight._

Harry got up from the floor. He levitated Taylor out of the lab and then sealed it. "What to do with you?"

_: The dungeons aren't dungeons because it's such a pretty name, you know?_

_: Why, thank you, Helena. Do you suggest I chain him to a wall?_

_: Just find an empty room, let that house elf of yours put a bed into it and then seal it like the lab._

_: Oh… yes. I guess I could do that._

Helena chuckled. After following her advice he returned upstairs.

* * *

"Professor Evanson? – Professor?"

Harry slowly came to consciousness. Someone was calling him. Wasn't he in his rooms? He blinked and then identified the voice. Professor Dumbledore.

He stood up and left his still dark bedroom. It was five o'clock. "Good morning, Professor", he greeted the head in the flames of his fireplace.

"Good morning. Poppy just informed me of the happenings of last night."

"Good. How is Severus doing?"

"He is still asleep. And as you already know what happened I would like you present when Poppy wakes him."

"I'll come as soon as I'm wearing more than my pyjamas, Headmaster."

"Great. There's something else. Might I enquire as to what you did with Mr.Taylor?"

"Oh! Right! Taylor… I locked him in a room in the dungeons."

"Then we will visit him when we are finished in the Hospital Wing."

"Alright. I'll see you there."

After Dumbledore nodded the head in the flames vanished.

Harry shook his head. _Well, it's not as if I am the one who deaged him. But this situation on top of everything else is just… Severus Snape, Potions Master extraordinaire – deaged while brewing… I guess they kept it secret or I would have heard of it in the future. Sirius surely would never have let it live down. _

He rushed through his routine and then hurried to the Hospital Wing. Seeing Pomfrey and Dumbledore standing at the foot end of a bed holding a black haired child reminded him somehow of his own stays in the care of the mediwitch.

He greeted them.

"Sooo… what do you plan to do?" _Don't say you are sending him home… please._

"As long as he is in this condition Hogwarts isn't right place for young Severus. I think the best course of action would be sending him home."

Next to Dumbledore Harry saw Pomfreys expression harden. "Madame Pomfrey?"

"Albus and I already discussed this, Professor Evanson. He knows quite well I don't agree."

"Me neither", Harry admitted.

"I don't see how he could stay here. In the Slytherin dorms with boy thrice his age he obviously wouldn't be safe. And I can't just command some Professor to take care of him and cancel all their lessons."

Harrys eyes narrowed. He looked down at Severus. He was small. A cute little kid. Sending him home would mean that Death Eaters would have easier access to him. And then there was the matter of his father. Harry had been in Severus' mind often enough during Occlumency lessons to know of his home life. Reminding himself of the memories he had seen he made a decision.

"I'll take care of him."

Poppy and Harry shared a look of understanding. The sentence had been unison.

Dumbledore nodded thoughtful. "Yes, this could work. I suggest you two work out a schedule as soon as possible. But today we just have to improvise."

"Did someone speak to Professor Slughorn?"

"Yes. I informed him of the situation. He will brew the antidote."

"How long will this take?"

"Horace couldn't say, unfortunately. It will take him at least a week to get all the necessary ingredients. The antidote itself can be brewed in seven days. But as it is extremely difficult Horace can't say how many time he'll need."

"Best case scenario: two weeks… okay. That's not so bad, I guess." He looked to Poppy. She nodded.

Dumbledore looked at Harry and Poppy: "But remember: This potion will leave us with this Severus, even when his counterpart is back to fifteen. That makes him a child of Tobias Snape even though he didn't father him. As soon as Severus is back to himself we will have to tell Mr.Snape of his second son." His new professor and his mediwitch nodded reluctantly. "Let's wake him, shall we?"

Poppy muttered the incantation. All three adults watched for signs of waking.

The first was that Severus rolled onto his back. Then his little nose wrinkled and he frowned. Severus slowly opened his eyes.

Seeing all the unfamiliar people looming over his bed his expression blanked and he scooted closer to the edge of the bed.

_No child his age should be this versed in hiding their feelings. _

Dumbledore took a step back to let the child's guardians deal with the situation. Poppy tried a friendly smile. Harry just looked earnest and crouched down beside the bed. At the same eye level with Severus he said: "Hello."

Severus didn't answer immediately. He looked at Harry then let his gaze wander to Poppy and Albus. The Headmaster nodded and Poppy gave a little wave. His eyes returned to Harry. "Hello", he whispered.

"My name is Harry. These are Poppy and Professor Dumbledore. I already know that you are Severus. Do you want to ask me something?"

Severus swallowed. His little fingers played nervously with the sheet. "Where am I?"

Now Harry smiled. "You are at a school. Do you know Hogwarts?"

He shook his head. "Did I do something bad?"

"No, Severus. You were a good little boy. Why would you think you did something bad?"

"F-father said I'm bad. He said when I'm bad he.. he doesn't.. want me… that he…"

Harry shook his head. "You were not sent away, Severus. And you were not bad. Do you think it would be okay for Poppy and I to take care of you the next weeks?"

Severus blinked. Harry could see that it was too much to ask of the child to see what 'taking care of someone' meant. "You would stay with me and Poppy and sleep either in her or my rooms. We would make sure you get enough food, aren't cold and that you can play… and that anything you play isn't too dangerous and that if you should hurt yourself there is always someone near to help you. That's what we can promise. Accepting our care would mean for you to obey us and to come to us if you need help. – What do you say?"

"You would do all that", Severus asked, once again only whispering.

"Yes, we would."

"And my mummy?"

Harry looked over to Dumbledore to see the Headmaster shaking his head. _I feared as much. _Looking back he locked eyes with Severus. "Your mummy loves you, Severus. You know that, right?"

Severus nodded, now clearly fearful.

"But right now she can't be here."

The child in front of Harry paled, the fingers gripping the sheet so hard that the knuckles white against the blue material. "Is she… dead?"

Harry nodded mutely. Severus Snape's mother had died two weeks after her sons' seventh birthday. He had known that Severus wouldn't ask for his father but he had forgotten the boys' mother. This thoughtlessness was now paid. He reached out and enclosed one of the small hands with his big one. "I'm so sorry, Severus." The child looked down upon their clasped hands, his frame shaking with sobs no one could hear. Harry knew it as another lesson of a childhood that taught you to be quiet even in great distress.

"May I hug you?"

It took a moment for Severus to process this strange question in his state but then he nodded. Harry stood up and lifted the boy, then sat down again on the bed with him in his arms.

* * *

Reviews:

Jo1990: You asked and you shall receive. Here's the next update.Animegurl088: thanks Vanilor the White Phoenix: I just had to write about the werewolf prank in one of fics. I'm glad you liked it. And how's this chapter for longer? ShadowHand: Sorry, I didn't understand your review. What makes me want to pull my hair out in frustration? Tx-Dancegirl-9657: thank you! Kate Andromeda: I'll try! Spork or Foon: Well, there are other stories also saying it wasn't just a prank but you are right… it's rare to see someone else besides Severus (and Remus) thinking like that. Cyius black: Soon enough? – Don't answer that question! I read fanfiction, too… and it's never soon enough. YuzukiHanako: Bite me? Where? – I don't want this question answered either:-)

Thanks for reviewing (10)! And reading (hits for chapter two: 424)! And for putting my story on your story alert (50), favourite (17) list or in your C2s (11)! That's great!

June22


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: After Voldemort is dead Harry's transported to 1975 and asked to teach his parents. Question is, will he return to his own time and while he is in the past, will he change it?

Warnings: time travel, deaging, spoilers for books 1-5, contents of books 6 and 7 changed to suit "Touching Infinity"

Pairings: Um, canon, as far as I've planned. But that could change. Suggestions are welcome!

Beta: What Beta? - Does anyone want the job?

Quote: "Experience suggests it doesn't matter so much how you got here, as what you do after you arrive." (Lois McMaster Bujold, "Barrayar" 1991)

* * *

**Touching Infinity**

Chapter 4

Taylor rose to his feet when Harry opened the door. He beckoned for the student to come with him and Taylors' defiant glare softened slightly as soon as he saw the Headmaster. They exchanged greetings and then headed to Professor Slughorns office.

When they were all seated the Potions Master asked: "What can you tell us about last night?"

"Well, you see, Severus had…"

They questioned him for about ten minutes. Taylor claimed to be a new friend of Severus. And friends shared their obsessions, right? Then it shouldn't be surprising that he visited the lab yesterday evening! Severus had become distracted and that's how he came in contact with the potion.

Harry didn't say anything about the friendship-part but he asked about the yelling he had heard. And that was the point where Taylor clearly didn't know what to say. His Head of House – always eager to help his snakes – came to the rescue. "Mr. Taylor was just warning our Severus what could happen. _Infantis Duplicis Senescere_ is after all a very complex potion."

"Not to mention illegal", Harry added.

"Yes, well, a student with the talent of Severus can't be expected to be limiting itself to the Hogwarts curriculum! – No offence, Headmaster!"

Dumbledore only smiled mildly. "None taken, Horace."

"And I guess the damage done to the lab only happened in the haste to leave it", Harry commented dryly as if the others hadn't said anything. "By the way, Mr. Taylor: Is it common practice among friends to leave them alone in a possible dangerous situation? – Or did you just want to get _help_?" Actually, it would have been really interesting to see where Taylor_would have_ gone. Professor Slughorn? Up to the owlery sending a message to his superior in the recruiting mission? That would be Malfoy right now if Harry was not mistaken…

Well, in the end the two professors and the Headmaster agreed to disagree. Harry was sure that Taylor was guilty of giving Severus the formula of an illegal potion and fighting in the lab what had lead to Severus being deaged but couldn't prove any of it. Professor Slughorn couldn't see any fault of Taylor at all and Professor Dumbledore did what he seemingly always did: not saying anything useful on the matter. The verdict was a week detention and 50 house points taken.

* * *

When Harry came back Poppy was treating a third year Ravenclaw. He raised an eyebrow at her. "He's in my office", she said.

"Thanks, Madame Pomfrey."

"Oh, call me Poppy. You are after all a fellow staff member."

He smiled. "Poppy, it's a pleasure. I'm Harry. – Mr. Brown, what happened?"

The Ravenclaw said with an exasperated air: "Susan thought it funny to trip me on a stairwell. What are we, eight? – Honestly, girls! I'll never understand them."

"Trust me; you are not the only one with that problem. And now off! Can you tell the rest of the class I'll be five minutes late? You can start on chapter four if you need something to do until I'm there."

"I'll tell them ", Brown promised and left.

"Is he sleeping?", Harry asked after his student was out of earshot.

"Yes. It was difficult, after you left. Hearing about his mother's death from complete strangers and in a new environment… He didn't want to go to sleep again after that but he was clearly exhausted."

"So you just spelled him asleep? Tell me you didn't do it entirely without his consent!"

She glared. "Of course not, Harry! I transfigured a bed and told him to lie down. Five minutes later he was sleeping. That's all!"

"Oh… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. It's just not easy to deal with children like Severus." _And I should know since I was one of them… or still am?_

Poppy looked at him searchingly. "What do you know about his childhood?"

Harry smirked. Not that it was a question to smirk at but she was obviously challenging him. "What do _you_ know?"

"Professor Evanson", she said, returning to formality to underline her own profession. "I examine most students at some point during their time here. Believe me; I know quite well which children don't come from a background of roses and sunshine."

_But what do you do about it?_, he wanted to ask. He didn't. Instead he nodded to show that he conceded her point.

* * *

When Harry got to his class he was not only five minutes late, but nearly 20. – The downside of such a huge school.

Fortunately Mr.Brown had relayed his message so that the majority of the class was already working. While he let them finish the chapter he looked over his time table. As Poppy had to be present in the Infirmary at nearly all times it was his own schedule that needed to be adjusted. Or maybe not his schedule but his lesson plans. It would already help a great deal if he wouldn't have to read so many essays. That would leave him with more time for Severus.

There were two ways to accomplish that goal: oral exams and projects. To assign projects in DADA was not an option – at least not for all classes. The problem with DADA was that many areas it covered were dangerous. The oral examinations seemed a better alternative. He could question one student at the beginning of every class and mark their answers. This way they got the necessary marks, read the required material and were prepared for class…. Sounded good to him.

"Okay, now, how can tell me about the lasting effects of the Siren's Song?"

* * *

Someone was gently shaking him. His first thought was "Mummy…". But the incredible sadness that overtook him immediately after that thought brought the memory back.

_The strangely nice man stating that his mummy couldn't be there for him and his own frightened voice asking: "Is she… dead?"_

The tight feeling in his chest wouldn't leave after that and even now that he was waking up it was still there. Without knowing he said it aloud the words "I want my mummy." left his mouth.

The hand on his arm stopped shaking him and the sudden silence that followed Severus' demand was too loud. Half expecting to see the angry face of his father he opened his eyes. His dread receded only slightly. He still didn't know this man… Harry. And even though Harry had been nice before Severus couldn't be sure he would be like that now.

But Harry only backed up a bit and sat down on the rug in front of Severus' makeshift bed. "How did you sleep?"

"Good, thank you." It was strange how Harry seemed to know how to alleviate his fears. He didn't loom and his voice wasn't laced with anything that could be interpreted as threatening.

"Great. Now I think we should eat something. It's lunchtime. Poppy left you some clothes over there. Can you dress yourself?"

Severus nodded. He scrambled out of bed, reached for the bundle but then looked reluctantly at Harry.

"Shall I wait outside?"

Severus nodded again. It was not only modesty that left him hesitant to change in Harrys' presence. It was more a matter of feeling safe and exposing his body to someone he didn't know.

"Call me if you need anything."

Severus eyed the items Poppy and Harry wanted him to wear. Deep blue trousers, black shoes that looked very comfortable, a yellow t-shirt and a pullover in another tone of blue. A small smile crossed the childs' face.

* * *

Harry waited outside. When he had seen Severus asleep in Poppys office he hadn't wanted to wake him. In the potions lab he had seen him change into a child and in the Hospital Wing he had watched him sleep. But the reality of the situation had not hit him until that moment. He had known Severus Snape for five years as a teacher, one year as a mentor and two months as a comrade. In his sixth year and the following months they had developed a cautious friendship. Hell, he knew more about Severus Snape than his own parents! And now this man was a child, five years old. Yet, there was no doubt about Severus' identity. Harry could see developing mannerisms that would mount in everything that defined the future Potions Master of Hogwarts. And wasn't his ability to see all that a testament of how much time he had spent with the adult Severus Snape?

To know just how good he knew him was somehow terrifying for they had become friends but had never voiced it. And now he was here playing guardian to Severus the child despite the fact that he was seventeen and knew nothing about being a stand-in parent.

But considering the alternative… He was pretty sure that with Poppy's help everything he did had to be better than everything Tobias Snape could do, _the bastard._

Harry heard a gasp. When he looked over to where Severus stood in the doorway, his little hand still on the handle he cursed silently. _Way to go, Harry! Just scowl as much as you can. _That_ will make Severus trust you._ He forced himself to relax. "Sorry Severus. I'm not angry with_ you_, okay?"

The boy nodded but remained where he was.

Harry took a deep breath, for a moment not having a clue what to do. His head seemed empty. He knew that the child had every reason to be wary of him. But for this to work they had to overcome this particular fear. Acting again purely on his instincts Harry sat down on the nearest bed and let Severus decide how he wanted to proceed.

Severus didn't fidget; he didn't bite his lip… He did nothing to betray his nervousness. He just stood there and watched Harry.

Harry watched right back. To not avoid that searching gaze seemed important.

Eventually Severus allowed his feet to bring him near Harry. The man smiled at him and muttered a quiet "Thank you." His smile widened when he finally took in Severus' appearance. "And by the way, you look good. Blue suits you."

"He's right, you know", came from a voice from left Severus' side. Poppy Pomfrey stood there, hands clasped in front of her.

When Severus couldn't stop the blush overcoming his cheeks the adults laughed and he found his own lips twitching.

"Let's get going", Harry exclaimed, jumping of the bed.

"Ummm…. Where to…?"

Harry knelt beside Severus. "Well, since we can't eat in the Hospital Wing we can either go to one of our quarters and tell the house elves to bring us something or we can go to the Great Hall and eat with all the others."

Severus gulped. The Great Hall sounded… well, filled with many people he didn't know.

"Actually", Poppy said and didn't sound particularly pleased about what she was about to tell them. "Albus wants us to come to the Great Hall. He says Severus has to be _introduced_ to the school."

The child looked up at her and then back to Harry who was still at his eye level. "Into-duced?"

"To be introduced means that the Headmaster will tell all the students and staff who you are."

He blinked once. "Why?"

"You will be here, at least for a while and the students need to know who you are when they see you in the hallways."

"And that's a bad thing?"

Ah, clever little Severus. He had noticed right away that Poppy and Harry weren't happy about Dumbledore's meddling.

"No, of course not, dear", Poppy tried to reassure Severus. "It's just complicated that's all."

The uncertainty shown out of Severus' eyes. Harry put a hand on his shoulder. When Severus eyes returned to him he admitted: "There's something we didn't tell you yet that makes it so complicated."

A blankness replaced the uncertainty and Harry felt it was best to give the child some space. He stood up and sat back on the bed. Poppy sat down on the chair beside the bed and beckoned to Severus to take a seat as well.

Instead of sitting on the other chair, he climbed on the bed and crossed his legs. With a typical snapish expression that belied his anxiousness he lifted one eyebrow.

The glint of amusement that travelled between Poppy and Harry at the sight didn't last long. Harry cleared his throat. How to go about this?

"Erm… Do you remember anything specific from before you woke up here, Severus?"

The small forehead creased in thought. Anything specific? Now that he thought about it: Everything was a bit hazy.

He couldn't remember.

But he could always remember! It was a talent his mum had said he had…

The wide eyes told Harry what he needed to know. "No need to panic, Severus! – Everything is okay, I promise."

"Then why can't I remember?"

"Because… there is nothing to remember. I know that's difficult to understand Severus. But until yesterday you were 15 years old and a student of this school."

"What? … No… I…"

"Tell me something: Do you like potions?"

Severus nodded dazedly. He didn't understand what Harry had said. How could he be five, then 15 and then again five years old? Fifteen… that was… old…

"The last ten years you didn't just _like_ potions. You are a genius at the art of brewing. Every potion you try comes out right. Only this time you brewed something that you weren't allowed to make and when you were distracted… well, the outcome is you."

Severus calculated, trying not to use his fingers. "It's 19… 75?"

Poppy beamed at him and Harry nodded. "Exactly!"

"I am me… but younger. And I don't remember anything that happened because of this potion?"

"That's right."

He looked at them as if trying to see something new. "You know me?"

"I do", Poppy confirmed. "I've been the school nurse for the last 3 years. Before that I apprenticed at Hogwarts."

"I am new", Harry said. "I teach Defence Against the Dark Arts." He really wished he could tell the child that he had known him for even longer and better than Poppy. It was never easy to lie about his past but most times it was only inconvenient for himself. This time the truth could actually help someone else as well.

The dark eyes lingered for a moment on Harry, and then closed for a short time to hide the inner turmoil.

Poppy and Harry shared a look. Harry shrugged and the mediwitch stood. "I'll tell the Headmaster we'll be in the Great Hall for dinner."

"Thanks, Poppy."

They watched her go.

"That was pretty much to take in", the DADA teacher commented after a while.

Severus stretched his short legs.

"Come on, I know you have more questions."

The legs were pulled back and crossed again.

"Tippy?"

The small elf popped in. "Yes, Master Harry Evanson, sir?"

"What do you think, Severus? Sandwiches?"

Surprised to be asked the boy only nodded.

Tippy gave a little salute and returned a short time later with a plate stacked with sandwiches and two glasses of milk. "Thanks Tippy."

"I is always happy to help, Master Harry Evanson!" The elf shot them a bright smile that let them shudder – Who knew house elves had such razor-sharp teeth? – and popped away.

Harry gave Severus his glass and settled the plate full of sandwiches between them. The raven-haired boy eyed his milk before taking a sip. He didn't touch the food. "You said we can't eat here."

"Oh, I did, didn't I?" Harry blushed. Rule breaking was one thing – but doing so with a five year old? Talk about wrong education… "It's against Poppy's rules. To eat here you have to be patient of hers…" He looked at the sandwich in his hand. "Ah, I know! We'll just take this to her office. That's not technically a part of the Hospital Wing, right?"

Soon they sat in the exact same positions on Severus' bed munching the sandwiches. Severus only got one and a half down before feeling full. The next minutes he watched Harry eating. When his new guardian was also finished he sat his glass of milk on the floor. "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Will I… What will happen?"

"There is a counter-potion to the one you brewed. It will take about two weeks to make. I don't know what will exactly happen when you take it but eventually there will be two of you."

"Two?"

"You and you fifteen-year-old self."

"How?"

"I have no idea. Sorry, but the potions whiz is you… or the older you at least. I'm sure that Professor Slughorn could explain it."

Severus nodded. "I want to know."

"Of course you do." He wouldn't be Severus if he didn't crave all information he could get. "We'll speak to him about it."

"And after you have the older me back?", he was asked impassive.

Harry decided to answer honestly but with caution. "That's not been decided yet. It's difficult because this potion is illegal. This could spoil both your chances for a Potions Mastery. Your older self could even land in Azkaban. On the other side you are as much Severus Snape as the fifteen-year-old. We need to register you with the Ministry so that you can get an education and everything else. The problem is that as soon as they know about you they will have to tell your father what happened."

Severus eyes widened. "No! – Please! Please don't send me back to him! I'll do everything!"

"Sh." Harry held up his hands. "Nobody is planning to send you back there!"

That's what the problem was. Introducing him to the school meant informing the Ministry. But since Taylor already knew and would tell Lucius Malfoy the Ministry would know anyway.

The boy's breathing underlined his fear and the way his eyes were suddenly spinning around the room Harry found himself reminded of a caged animal. His own words seemed to have gone unheard. He inched closer to the clearly frightened boy and gently took his chin between his thumb and index finger. The eyes slowly focused on him and Harry held Severus' gaze. "You are safe here, Severus. Safe."

The child threw itself forward, knocking over the sandwich plate and Harry embraced it, rubbing small circles on its back. "I won't let anything happen to you, do you hear me? It doesn't matter, what will happen with the Ministry. As long as you are with me I'll keep you safe."

* * *

Harry, Poppy and Severus stood in front of the doors that led to the Great Hall. When the DADA teacher offered his hand to the boy he looked up at him and then took it. This afternoon had been a step in the right direction for the relationship between the two of them. Harry smiled at Severus before nodding to Poppy. She was making up the front and walked into the Great Hall.

When the students got a good look of who was following the resident mediwitch the usual chatter quietened down to a low murmur.

Little Severus felt as if the eyes of every last student were on him. It was scary. He hadn't known there were places as big as this room or so many people. And they all stared at him. Shocked, stunned, suspicious…

… Harry lightly squeezed his hand and stroked with his thumb over the back of it. Grateful he tried to concentrate on the warmth of the contact and the idea that there was someone besides his mummy who cared.

"It's him", a loud voice suddenly came from the second table to his left.

Severus looked automatically over to the one who had shouted the words and then couldn't take one step further. The teenager in a black robe with green and silver emblem was pointing at him.

Harry glared at the fourth year Slytherin and knelt in front of Severus. The boy looked like a deer caught in the headlight. Frozen on the spot he stood in. "Severus", Harry whispered. "You alright?"

It took a moment but then Severus slowly shook his head.

"Do you want me to carry you the rest of the way? It's really an awfully long way to the teacher's table."

The boy nodded, still without looking at him. "Please."

"Okey-dokey. Hold on to me." When Harry stood again he lifted Severus and settled the five-year-old on his hip. The child clung to him and buried his head on Harry's shoulder.

The Slytherins seemed to have spread the news so when the three of them finally reached the Head Table more and more students wanted answers. "Is it really him?" – "Is it true?" – "What happened?" – "He doesn't look like the Greasy Git!"

Harry put a reluctant Severus down in a chair between Poppy and himself. And while Dumbledore demanded the attention of the students he took Severus hand again in his own and leaned over. "If it's too much don't look at them, Severus. Poppy and I are right here."

Although Severus nodded he still looked as if the tears were not far away.

"The rumour mill of Hogwarts seems once again to be faster than I am", the headmaster started. ".. for the child you see sitting with us tonight really is none other than Severus Snape. Last night when he attempted to brew a highly complex potion, there was an accident leaving him as he is now. While our Potions Master works to reverse the effects of the potion he will remain in the capable hands of Professor Evanson and Madam Pomfrey. I expect of you to treat him as you would treat any five-year-old should you meet him in the corridors. Be kind to him and show him to the next adult. This could be a wonderful opportunity to learn of each other. Use it well! – And that's all for now! Tug in!"

The food appeared on the tables and with it the attention transferred from Severus to other things. Well, at least they were no longer openly staring. Harry was quite sure they were speaking about him nonetheless and he knew that Severus knew it, too. The boy had a feeling for things like this. He nudged him and smiled, then piled food on the plate in front of Severus.

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_You'll never guess what happened! .._

By lunchtime the next day nearly every owl of the school seemed to be occupied. Most were still on the way to parents and friends, but one was already at its destination. No surprise there since this particular owl had been earlier in the air than all the others.

When Lucius Malfoy took the letter from its leg it waited patiently and only opened one eye to see the human swearing. The crumpled parchment was thrown in the fireplace and not long after that the owl was once again on the way. Well, its keeper would get to know the owl's beak, that was sure! Neither Malfoy nor Taylor had bothered to offer the owl water or treats.

* * *

_M.,_

_The potion is a success. Unfortunately our P.M. to be managed to get himself deaged. Evanson and Pomfrey are taking care of him._

_T._

* * *

_T.,_

_Should I find out this is your fault you'll be sorry._

_M._

* * *

The night had been okay for Severus and Harry. The headmaster had added a room to the quarters of Poppy and Harry and had let them decide where the child should sleep the first night. Trying to get Severus comfortable they had asked him and he had asked stay with Harry. Poppy hadn't been surprised. The new DADA teacher had either a way with children in general or just with young Severus. The boy seemed to be afraid of everything but Harry always managed to calm him down. He encouraged Severus to ask questions and gave comfort or space when needed.

* * *

Severus woke to a room he didn't know.

He was still at Hogwarts.

Before going to sleep he had wished it had only been a dream. Then his mummy would be there for him. Father would be there as well, but as long as he had his mummy nothing else mattered. Just to be alone with him that would be horrible.

It had been no dream. He was in the future and in Harry's rooms. He still didn't understand everything that he and Poppy had said happened. But his mum had taught him enough about potions for him to know that nearly everything was possible with them. And when this Professor this other potion ready he would drink it and they would have their Severus back. Although Harry had promised nothing would happen to him he was still scared. When they had his older self they wouldn't need him anymore. They would send him back…

Severus _so_ wanted to trust Harry. He was nice to him. His hugs felt good. He just had no experience trusting anyone who wasn't Eileen Prince.

The boy threw the covers back and lumbered to the bathroom. Once he was awake he could seldom go back to sleep. In front of the basin he experimentally raised his hand to see it reflected in the mirror. Great… only five or six years more and he would actually be able to see his face in there. As if he would be here that long.

He shook his head.

He was a little boy and his life-experience was still limited but even he knew that his thoughts were too pessimistic.

After all he had promised to try.

* * *

"_It doesn't matter how bad the times are, my dear. You have to look forward to everything good that could happen if you just __hold out until then. Hope is often everything that we've got and one of life's biggest lessons is to never let it go."_

"_I'll try."_

* * *

Harry was already busy in the small kitchenette when he heard the water running in Severus' bathroom.

When the boy came out of his room he gave him a cheery "Good morning!" and waved him over to the table on which he had laid out their breakfast.

Severus climbed on the chair. Harry sat down on the opposite side.

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine, thank you."

"Good. Today I have two classes, one in half an hour and one after lunch. I thought that later in the afternoon we could go down to Hogsmeade to get some things for you. Clothes, toys and the like. Would you like that?"

"Erm… you don't have to. I like what I wear now."

Harry smiled. "And what do you do when the house elves are cleaning your clothes? You need more than one set. And it's no problem."

"But…" Severus looked down on his plate.

"Yes?"

"I have no money" the boy said quietly.

"Severus." Harry waited 'til the boy looked at him again. "You are five. You shouldn't worry about these things. Trust me, everything's fine."

The dark eyes seemed to dissect him for a moment, then blinked and the equally dark head nodded. "Okay."

"Now that that's clear, let's eat!"

* * *

After breakfast Harry brought his charge to Poppy. They met some students on the way but as most were first or second years no one commented too loudly on the child in Harry's company. Everyone else was glared at by him.

The comments and staring students did once again nothing to make Severus comfortable and he ended up caring the boy as he had done the last evening. In the Hospital Wing he put the tyke back down. After speaking shortly to Poppy he knelt in front of Severus and ruffled his hair. "I'll see you in a few hours, okay?"

The boy looked slightly put out because of his hair. "I'm not some poodle!" he protested before slapping his hand on his mouth.

Harry just laughed and stood up. "You are right. Have some fun until lunch!"

And fun he did have. He wouldn't have thought so, being confined to the Hospital Wing but Poppy made sure he wasn't bored. She encouraged him to explore everything and then proceeded to explain about the potions she used, Severus listening with rapt attention, sometimes added "For burns, right?" or "Mummy said it tastes really yucky because of the blue root.". He obviously already had had lessons.

When Harry finally came back he saw Poppy and Severus sitting at the desk in her office. The boy sat on some books in his chair to have the right height and was drawing a picture while Poppy was finishing some paperwork.

"Hello, you two!"

When Severus turned Harry could have sworn he saw some spark in the dark eyes but it was quickly covered.

"Hello Harry."

"Are you ready, Poppy?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, just a moment!"

Harry turned back to Severus. "Show me your picture?"

The little boy thought for a moment, then nodded and took his hands from the drawing.

The picture was done in blue and red. It showed a child looking up to a woman holding the child's hand. It was certainly no piece of art but the work Severus had put in the drawing could not be missed. And while the child's outlines were blurred the woman had been drawn with as many details as possible.

Harry touched the small shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Looks great!"

"Okay, we can go," Poppy announced from behind them where she had put the files away.

Harry helped the boy from the chair and as if it would come naturally to them he took the hand of Severus in his own. "Do you want to take you picture with you?"

Severus nodded gratefully and reached for it.

"Erm… wait!" Harry flicked his wand out of his sleeve. "Were you finished?"

"Yes." He looked as if he wanted to say more but just pressed his lips together looking longingly at his picture.

_Oh… he thinks I'll destroy it. _His wand made a circular motion. "_Conservio._ – Now you can take it… and maybe later we can hang it on a wall in your bedroom?"

Severus stared for a moment at his picture, realising what Harry had done, then couldn't do anything else. He just had to hug him.

Harry automatically embraced the boy that was hugging his waist but shared a surprised look with Poppy. Then he smiled and rubbed Severus' neck soothingly.

* * *

The villagers didn't stare and for that Harry was grateful. He guessed that the gossip about the deaged student had already reached Hogsmeade so nobody was surprised. Even in his own time the people who lived here had not behaved differently towards him, as if here were just another student.

Severus' hand was in his and they had already bought some robes and more casual clothes. Now they were stepping in the book shop.

Rows and rows of books wherever they were looking. Harry stopped a moment so for Severus to take the sight in. Then he asked: "Where do you want to go first?"

"Books about plants?"

Harry sensed an interest in potions in this answer, but led him to the corner where the herbology books were on display. "Do you know any books on the subject?"

The small eyes scanned the rows before his finger pointed toward a book in red binding.

"This one? –_Matilda May's Beginner's Guide to Important and Unimportant Plants used in Medieval and Modern Potions _– Well, that's certainly a long title. Erm…" Suddenly it occurred to Harry that he was neither speaking with Professor Snape nor Severus Snape the fifth year student. "Severus, do you know how to read?"

Severus looked a bit ashamed. "Yes. But I'm not very good. My mummy taught me… I know all the letters but…"

Harry patted his shoulder. "No problem. You have much time to learn it properly. We'll just take this book with us and you'll be reading it on your own in no time. How does that sound?"

He looked astonished. "You'll help me?"

"Yep! Now… anything else in this section that strikes your fancy?"

Severus looked around once more but shrugged his shoulders.

"Good, then let's take a look over there!" Harry pointed to the children's books. "What?" he asked when Severus didn't follow.

"Father said children's books are a waste of money. I don't want to waste your money."

Harry once again wanted to punch Tobias Snape. Instead he turned fully back to Severus. His voice was serious when he answered: "First, your father was wrong, Sev. Every child should know at least one or two fairytales. And second: It's my money and I can spend it – spend, not waste! – like I see fit. Your concern is appreciated but not necessary! Are we clear?"

The child nodded but seemed at a loss for words. "You… you…"

"I?"

"You called me Sev."

Harry paused. Yes, he had called him that. "Shouldn't I? I can go back to calling you Severus if you like that better."

"No! … No… it… it's nice."

The two smiled.

The next thirty minutes they picked out some more books: Muggle and magical stories, fairytales, one comic, a children's history book and a special book that helped children to learn how to read and write.

The last stop of the day was Honeydukes. After some encouragement – the boy needed so much even for the simplest joys in life it seemed – Severus chose a pack of chocolate frogs and some muggle bubble gum.

After that they went to the train station and took one of the there waiting carriages to take them back to Hogwarts. Severus actually asked why the carriages were horseless and Harry told him some of the more harmless facts about the Thestrals. The boy was fascinated. When they climbed out of the carriage he asked: "Can I pet one?"

Harry who could see the Thestrals stared at them for short a while before he nodded to the patiently waiting Severus. "Give me your hand!" The small hand was offered. He clasped the back of the hand and led it in a stroking motion over the mane of the Thestral.

Severus' face lit up in wonder as he felt the hairs under his hand where he could see nothing.

Harry was lucky enough to catch the first unrestricted grin Severus had given in years.

It was wonderful.

He would have to get Severus to do that more often.

* * *

AN: Thanks for your wonderful reviews!

Would please all the ones of you who just read until now also review? I know you are out there. Please? And if you can't find the words you could maybe tell me which stupid mistakes I make grammatically-wise or in spelling and repeat every chapter? What do you think should happen next? Is Sev believable as a five year old? Do you want to see more Marauder action? Are you interested in the developing relationship of Lily and James?

You see, there are so many things you could write about in one little review!

Please?

Akuma-chan0326: I certainly hope so. Or do you think he's too young to be a dad? CyiusBlack:Erm… I'll try? Y-dO-u-CrY: And he should be cute, right? I just have to remember that he's not Harry! It's so difficult to make him himself and not just any cute little boy. Henio41: Thank you. Mouse Kaiser: I'm glad you think so! I just love deaging stories and time travel stories. Putting the two plots together allowed me to write about both and make it more interesting. Coffee: Is coffee your favourite drink? Or just the first name that came to mind? Serpent91: Now that's what I call enthusiastic:-) Morgaine84: Yup, our dear Potions Professor wouldn't have made the same mistake… and no one would have dared to interrupt _him_ while brewing. Well, maybe Dumbledore, but his sanity is quite questionable, isn't it? Hentai18ancilla: Well…. Let's just see what happens, alright?

:-)

June22


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: After Voldemort is dead Harry's transported to 1975 and asked to teach his parents. Question is, will he return to his own time and while he is in the past, will he change it?

Warnings: time travel, deaging, spoilers for books 1-5, contents of books 6 and 7 changed to suit "Touching Infinity"

Pairings: Um, canon, as far as I've planned. But that could change. Suggestions are welcome!

Beta: What Beta? - Does anyone want the job?

Quote: "Experience suggests it doesn't matter so much how you got here, as what you do after you arrive." (Lois McMaster Bujold, "Barrayar" 1991)

* * *

**Touching Infinity**

Chapter 5

".. won't work when you flick it like that, Mr. Thomas. It's the other way round, see?"

The seventh year looked relieved. He had had a problem with this spell since fourth year. Now he would be able to do it. "Thanks, Professor! I think I got it now!"

Their DADA-Professor smiled. "Great. Then let's get back to our topic from last week. Miss Fine, would you please remind us what we covered?"

The girl thought for a moment, then launched into the history and theory behind wand-making and how different woods and cores interacted during duels. Harry nodded approvingly when she was finished. "Looks like you prepared for the lesson, Miss Fine. Ten points to Hufflepuff. - Today I want you to apply what you learned. You will divide into four groups and…" – He paused and the students watched his suddenly startled face setting in a much darker expression. With the sudden words "Class cancelled," he left, leaving the class staring clueless at the spot where he had stood moments before. What had happened?

In the hallway Harry was heading to the next staircase. _: Directly below us?_

_: Yes, at the east end of the corridor. Hurry!_

_: What do you think I'm doing?_

He practically flew down the stairs and ran the rest of the way. Arriving on the scene he acted without warning, stunning the attackers. The little figure crouching on the floor had its hands over its head, not looking what was going on.

When Harry stepped over the still form of what appeared to be Mr. Callaway, a sixth year Ravenclaw, Severus still hadn't moved. Only when Harry knelt down and reached out to touch him did he flinch away, teary eyes looking out from between the protective shield his arms made.

"Sh," Harry said softly, going through with his movement and cautiously laying a hand on the narrow shoulders. "It's over, Sev. It's just you and me now. You are safe." He repeated the last sentence until Sev slowly lowered his arms. The boy hesitantly took a look around. The three students who had tormented him were still unconscious. The tears in his eyes flowed over, leaving wet trails on his cheeks. He swallowed heavily. When Harry brushed a tear away Severus' eyes followed the motion. His temporary guardian finally opened his arms offering a hug. As if on autopilot he moved forward and felt Harry's arms embracing him. That was when the first loud sob escaped Sev. Mortified he tried to be quiet but it seemed like once the floodgates were opened he couldn't do anything about it. Expecting to be rejected and left alone for his outburst he was shocked that Harry just hugged him tighter and encouraged him to cry more.

When he was down to hiccups he felt the embrace loosen. Harry held him at arms' length and looked him over. "I should have asked sooner! Are you hurt, Sev?"

He shook his head, not meeting his eyes. Gently his chin was lifted so that he had to look at Harry. "Really? Please tell me, Sev! I just want to help you. This never should have happened in the first place. - Let me take the pain away for you!"

Another hiccup while he nodded slowly. No one had ever said it like this. Cleaning him up or making sure no one saw the signs… but never taking the pain away because he was a little boy and little boys shouldn't be hurting. "My arms and my knee."

Instantly Harry removed his hands from his upper arms and cursed inwardly when Severus gave a relieved sigh. He had been hurting him! "They grabbed you by your arms?"

A nod.

"And your knee? Which one? What happened?"

"I- I fell. - It's this one," he added and pointed to his right leg. Harry cautiously rolled up the trouser leg. Reaching the knee Severus couldn't keep from wincing eliciting a "Sorry, Sev!" from Harry.

The knee was definitely scraped, blood coming from torn skin. Remembering something he had seen Petunia doing for Dudley he blew on the wound. "That looks like it hurts. We'll let Poppy take a look at your arms and knee and then get you a plaster, alright? You've been very brave, Sev."

Someone coughed politely. He looked up only now noticing the students watching them. Well, it was a good thing this weren't Death Eaters otherwise he would be quite dead now. Damn, even caring for Severus he shouldn't have let down his guard! In his mind Helena laughed, sounding strangely smug.

The two girls, a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor looked as if they wanted to 'awwww' at the display of affection they had watched. "May we help you, Professor," the Hufflepuff asked.

"Yes, I would appreciate that. Do you know the levitation charm, Miss Garland?" The third year nodded. Every first year learned that charm!

"Then please levitate these _gentlemen_," his lips curled at the word. "…to the Headmasters' office. By the time you should arrive there he will know about this incident and handle everything else. – Do you think you can do this?"

The two girls did as they were asked and left obviously proud to be trusted with such a responsible job. Harry turned back to Sev who still sat on the floor. "Tippy!"

His elf popped in after a moment. "What can Tippy do for Master Harry Evanson, sir?"

"Please tell Poppy to come to my rooms in a few minutes!"

"Tippy will do so, Master Harry Evanson! Can Tippy help any other way, sir? Perhaps with young Mister Snape?"

"Um… Yes. Prepare a hot chocolate for Severus and tea for myself."

"I will gladly do so, Master Harry Evanson, sir!"

After the elf had left he scooped his charge up and went to his rooms.

Fortunately they were not very far away.

Once inside he set Severus down on the couch, petting his hair for a moment before kneeling in front of the fireplace and telling Dumbledore of the attack. The moment he stood up the fire flared again leaving Poppy through.

The mediwitch acted businesslike as if it an attack on a five year old wasn't something to worry about. Harry felt slightly indignant but could also see that her behaviour was good for Sev. Would she fuss and exclaim about the unfairness of it all he would feel even more uncomfortable.

"Everything seems alright. I'll leave you with a light bruise balm and some plasters. - I have them with fairies and dragons, Severus. Would you like to choose?" She held out two boxes. Severus looked at both and then shyly pointed at the one that showed a smiling fairy. It was all Harry could do to keep from smiling. Severus Snape choosing a fairy over a dragon! But… well, the plaster would be covered by his trouser leg most of the time.

"Good. Now, young man, what were you thinking when you left the Hospital Wing, without telling me, to roam the school _totally_ alone?" Ah, yes. This was Stern Poppy, one version of her mediwitch persona. Harry knew this one well.

Sev lowered his eyes. "I don't know."

"I think you _do_ know. – Try again, Severus."

The small hands moved to the sofa cushion on his lap and hugged it to him. "I… I wanted to go to Harry… see what he does…"

Harry was exasperated. "I teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, Sev. Didn't I tell you that?" Poppy nodded. "I did, didn't I? – You don't need to lie to us, do you hear me? When you want to see me teaching or just want to spend more time with me then tell us! Come to Poppy or myself. That's what we are here for. But don't go anywhere without telling us! And under no circumstance are you to wander the school without one of us or someone we approved of. Is that clear?"

The boy nodded, near tears once again. Harry couldn't see him like this. He sat beside him on the couch and gathered him in his arms.

_: Um Harry?_

_: Yes, Helena?_

_: Not that I'm an expert on human behaviour but could it be that neither you nor Poppy told him that he mustn't leave the Hospital Wing? I mean, before now… you just assumed that he knew what's expected of him. And considering his upbringing… I doubt he knew that it's important to you or Poppy to know where he is._

_: …_

_: Harry?_

Harry mentally slapped himself. _: You are totally right. I don't know how we could have missed that. Thanks._

_: No problem!_

"How should we proceed, Harry? What do you think?"

He looked over the short black hair of Sev to Poppy. "I'll take him with me for today if it's alright with you."

"Isn't that too dangerous?"

"Well, we won't make a habit of it. For today I'll just cast layered shield charms when we are in the classroom."

Poppy left them after that. Harry looked over to the clock on the mantle over the fireplace. He had another hour before the next class. "Sev?"

"Hmm?" Crying was apparently exhausting.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

The small form stiffened in his arms and drew back to look at him. Harry smiled and took his sleeve to wipe over the tear streaked face. "There, that's better."

"Thanks", the child mumbled.

"Tell me?" Harry asked again, more softly this time.

Sev wouldn't look at him. He just shook his head.

"Um… then, let me guess and you just say whether I'm right or not?"

A pause, then a small nod. Sev leaned forward again.

"You were going down the hallway, maybe looking at the suits of armour when you met the students. I bet you just wanted to pass them but they wouldn't let you." Sev nodded against his chest. "Did they just talk to you then or did they grab you already?"

"Talking… saying… things," Sev whispered.

"They said nasty things, huh? I don't know what they thought to know about you but I'm pretty sure that they had it all wrong. You are not an easy person to read, Sev. The ones you let close need time to get to know you. Before that… well, most think you only are what your mask shows the world. – Did you try to run away?"

Another nod.

"That's when you got the bruises on your arms I guess. You tried to get away from them even after they grabbed you. Is that when you fell?"

A nod, followed by a shake of the head.

"They threw you on the floor when you wouldn't hold still?"

"Yes."

"And after that?"

It was muffled against his chest but Harry was happy that he was talking at all. "One wanted to kick me but… another said not to 'cause… 'cause… I don' know why. But they didn' stop saying nasty things about me and saying they would hurt me. Then one b'spelled me. It tickled… it tickled 'til it hurt. I couldn't breathe… Then it stopped and they said things again. Then you came..." Some new tears were spilled but this time he stayed silent.

"Hush, Sev. Thank you for telling me… Shhh… everything's alright now. You are safe, you hear me?"

* * *

The lesson today was spent meditating and learning to see one's magical core. Despite the meditating part, which Sirius had suspected would be rather boring, it had been exciting. No one had ever shown him how to see his core. In the day-to-day life you could forget the magic came from a place inside you; the wand had gotten too important to all of them.

Now they were all gathering their things and leaving the classroom. The lesson had ended a few seconds ago.

Sirius gave James a sign not to wait for him. And although his friend shot him a curious look he did as he was asked. Remus woke Peter before half-dragging the still half-asleep animagus to the Great Hall. When all had left except him he turned back to the front of the classroom. Professor Evanson was watching him. "Can I help you, Mr. Black?"

Sirius threw a glance at the kid, that was drawing a picture under shield- and silencing charms behind the desk of the Professor then looked at the man and held out a roll of parchment. "The essay you assigned me… I finished it yesterday."

Professor Evanson nodded and reached out to take it. "Thank you, Mr.Black. I'll read it tonight. Do you think you learned anything?"

Sirius smiled bitterly. "Oh yeah, I did learn something. Just read the bloody thing, Professor! I don't have to say anything else!"

Evanson just said "Alright." and watched him go.

Sirius couldn't shake the feeling he had overreacted.

* * *

Before dinner Harry sat in his armchair reading the essay. A smile curved his lips. What Sirius had delivered was rambling of sorts, but it showed obviously identically what Sirius thought and felt and the development of his notions in the inner dialogue he had brought to parchment was noticeable. Yes, Harry had hope for him.

* * *

The guys welcomed him with grins and stuck up thumbs. Sirius grinned back, asking when they would start.

"We were just waiting for you! Ready, Remus?"

Remus looked over to their contacts in the other houses. Frank and Amos gave their okay, the first year Slytherin nodded cautiously. "Ready," the Marauder announced. "In three, two, one…"

Barry White's "You're the first, the last, my everything" sounded through the Great Hall, complete with disco lights and shadow figures dancing above the candles that were floating in the enchanted ceiling.

Pureblodded pupils looked confused but most halfbloods and as good as every muggleborn student was cheering, some singing along. The professors just waited amused to see where this was going.

A few minutes later, many students were following the rhythm of the song and were clapping, some had left their seats to dance, a firework showered the Great Hall in confetti and the doors to the Entrance Hall showed glowing words.

HOGWARTS STUDENTS for YULE BALL!

- Don't deny us our fun! –

Sign the petition in your Common Room!

The students cheered once more, now knowing what all this was about and approving whole-heartedly.

Dumbledore stood, raising his arms to quieten them.

Remus flicked discreetly his wand to end the music.

"Dear students! I'm afraid I have to tell you that there will be no Yule Ball this year – despite this impressive display!" The Fourth years and above groaned disappointed. "But! Maybe it will relieve you to know that the faculty agreed on having a Valentine's Ball on February 14th!"

* * *

Harry paced the small space in front of Dumbledore's office. Once again he was about to do something he thought wrong, or at least too complicated. And why would he do it? Because the Headmaster was so bloody persuasive!

Eventually the door opened and Harry entered. He came face to face with Fabian and Gideon Prewett. They took a step back to let him through. "Thank you."

Dumbledore was waving him over. Harry followed the order looking at everyone he passed. Arthur Weasley was there, as well as Augusta Longbottom, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Anna and Thomas Potter and some others he didn't know personally but had heard of. It was the Order of the Phoenix and not one of them looked very pleased. Great. This would go exactly as he had predicted.

"This is Professor Harry Evans, our new DADA teacher."

"This youngster is the one you get your important information from?" Augusta sounded sceptical.

"What do you know of him? Where lie his loyalties? And can I obliviate him, when we're done here? It's not secure to let him know we are all members of the Order, Albus!" Yep, that was good old Mad-Eye.

Harry rolled his eyes and shoved up his sleeves showing all of them his unmarked forearms. "Satisfied?"

"He doesn't have to be marked to spy on us!"

"_He_ is right here, Mr.Moody. I would appreciate it if you would not treat me as if I were a child or a traitor. Speak to me, if you want to know something about me!"

Everyone else looked stunned. But not Moody: No, he wasn't impressed. "Well, then, how can we trust you and your _information_?"

"Albus?"

The Headmaster handed him the vial, Harry passed it to Moody. "Check it."

The Auror did so and gave the vial back to Harry. "Veritaserum."

"Exactly." He took the pipette and let three drops fall in his mouth. It took a moment for Harry to stop panicking, when he felt the potion taking a hold of his mind. Nothing could happen. Albus would ask the questions and they had agreed on the topics not to touch.

"Are you a supporter of Voldemort?"

"No."

"Do you sympathize with his views on blood purity?"

"No."

"Have you used the Dark Arts?"

"Yes."

"What did you do?"

"I tried to use an Unforgivable."

"Why?"

"My godfather had just been killed. The person I wanted to crucio was the one responsible for his death. It didn't work."

"I'm sorry to have brought it up, my boy. Anything else you did with the Dark Arts?"

"No."  
"Can you tell the present people where you gather your information?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It would endanger my life and others if I did so."

Dumbledore asked some other questions and then let him go.

Harry felt anger and disappointment.

The Order was a mistrusting lot. Even after he answered the questions under the influence of Veritaserum did they seem wary of him. Even Arthur, who had always treated him like a seventh son. Even his grandparents, who he had never known. And that was the crux of it, wasn't it? Albus wanted to include him, wanted him to find the family he craved. Wanted to show him what he was fighting for in _this_ time. But these people weren't his family. His family he would never see again. Ron and Hermione and all the others would go to Hogwarts one day and maybe he would still teach DADA. But they would befriend the young Harry, not him. He would only be their teacher.

* * *

This evening Harry noticed how quiet Sev was, subdued somehow. That was no surprise after the day he had. First getting attacked by boys twice his size in an environment where he thought himself safe – or at least safer than he was used to - and then the talk he had with Poppy and Professor Slughorn. As promised they had sat down with him and explained in more detail what potion his older self had brewed and what would happen to him when he would take the antidote. That had been a lot to take in. Harry guessed they would need to talk about some of it again tomorrow. But right now they both needed to sleep. It was late.

Not two hours later Harry was awake again. Not knowing what had woken him he took his wand from under his pillow and ventured out into the living room. The wards weren't breeched, that he would have felt but… yes, there was a whimper coming from Sev's room. Opening the door he saw the boy twisting and turning. His dreams obviously weren't pleasant. Harry tucked his wand behind his ear and approached the bed, quietly calling Sev's name. He didn't react. As soon as he sat down though, the boy stilled his body tense. Harry took the small hands in his and stroked his thumbs over the back of Sev's hands, all the while softly telling him that it was okay, nothing bad would happen to him here and that he should return to nicer dreams. After some minutes the tension eased out of the boy. He blinked, slowly waking up. Harry smiled down at him. Not the result he had wanted but at least he wasn't caught in the nightmare any longer.

Sev looked from him to their joined hands another whimper involuntarily escaping his lips.

"Sh… everything's alright, Sev."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

Sev didn't speak t once. Harry could see the tears gathering in his eyes. "Tell me", he encouraged him, knowing it had to be something Sev had to get off his chest.

"Am I bad?" the child asked and burst into tears.

Shocked Harry gathered Sev in his arms. "No! No, of course not! You are not bad. Do you hear me? You are not bad. You are a good boy!"

Sev cried some more, obviously relieved to hear Harry's opinion, before he was able to calm down.

Harry slowly stopped the rocking motion he had adapted. He helped Sev to blow his nose and then asked: "What brought this on, Sev? Who told you you were bad?"

"The.. the boys today… and … and Poppy and the P-ofessor… - and my father!" Remembering all those people nearly seemed to send him into another fit of tears. Harry startd humming, tracing patterns on the boy's back. At first it startled Sev, then he relaxed again. Most of the time Harry had no idea why he did what he did with Sev. He allowed his instincts to guide him and until now they seemed to have done a good job. Had anyone told him a month ago he had such a hand for children he would have laughed in their face but thinking about it now it somehow seemed to fit, at least where Sev was concerned. He didn't know why he did what he did and why it worked but it didn't scare him anymore. Important was to ensure the child in his arms felt safe and wanted. And maybe it was because he had always wanted to feel that way with his guardians that he knew what to do. Maybe he was just good with children and there was no reason for it. It didn't matter, not really. What mattered now was to reassure Sev. And again the right words just came to him. "You are not bad", Harry started finally. "Those boys today were wrong. They don't know you. Poppy and Professor Slughorn… I guess they told you the potion your older self made is illegal and that's why you think you are a bad person. But you aren't and I know that neither Poppy nor the Professor think that either. Yes, it was not right to brew the potion. But people don't always make the right decisions. That doesn't make us bad, Sev, but human. And being human means to recognize the wrong decisions as such and then learn from the mistakes they bring upon us. You are a good boy who made a wrong decision, Sev. That's all."

"And… my… father?"

_He _is_ a bad person. – Yeah, but you can't tell him that._ "Your father… is a disappointed, frustrated man who feels betrayed and can't handle that. He is so focused on himself and his feelings that he can't appreciate you. That's sad. And unfair, but nothing you can fix."

"A-apissicate?"

"A-pp-re-ci-ate. It means, that he can't see what a wonderful boy you are, Sev."

While Sev thought about his words Harry could see the wheels turning in his head. He guessed that nobody but his mother had ever told him he was good. And he knew from experience that it was difficult to believe something about one's self when one had been told again and again the exact opposite.

"I'm not bad?" the child asked again.

"No. You are not bad."

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was smirking. It wasn't really nice, not by a long shot. But it showed just how pleased he was with the development of his plans.

After that idiot had told him what happened to their recruit-to-be he had wasted no time to report to Voldemort and had spent the night writhing on the floor. Not very pleasant. But after that he had gotten new orders and with his contacts in the Ministry he had been successful!

* * *

In the morning Sev woke up and felt wonderful. It was warm; he was comfortable and still enclosed in Harry's arms. Realizing that his little heart jumped. Harry hadn't left him. He had consoled him, had told him he wasn't bad. And Sev could almost believe it, wanted to believe what Harry had aid.

He had come to really like Harry.

His Harry stirred, waking up. Sev lookws up and saw him blinking and yawning. After taking in his surroundings he met Sev's gaze, smiling lazily. "'Morning."

"Good morning, Harry!" The enthusiastic way in which he said it made Harry's smile widen.

Sev found himself grinning back. It was another way Harry had managed to influence him. In his company he hadn't the feeling he had to hold back. He didn't have to hide his feelings in fear of getting hurt if he let them out. Everything he showed Harry of himself was accepted. It was beyond great!

"Let's get to breakfast!"

* * *

The owl came while Harry was listening to Dumbledore telling him about the story the three attackers had told.

"They didn't really say that, did they? That's preposterous!" It was ridiculous how everything bad that happened to Severus never seemed to be blamed on the ones who were guilty! Jinxed, that's what it was!

"That may be true, but I can't do more. Technically they had an argument that got out of hand and used a tickling-charm on him. That's not something to be expelled for and… - ah, an owl." Albus took the mail from the leg of the bird and gestured to the owl treats that lay coincidentally on the desk.

"That's a Ministry owl, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," the Headmaster said after a moment, his voice strangely grave. He looked up from the parchment and offered it to Harry.

The 17 year old took it suspiciously and then paled while reading it. "Did I mention that I _hate_ those morons?"

But Albus didn't answer. He was already kneeling by the fireplace. From the fire they could hear Poppy loudly arguing with someone and Sev crying.

_: They'll have to apparate from the gates, Harry. Maybe you can be there before them._

_: I'll try!_

Albus saw Harry leaving and didn't even try to hold him in his office. Despite the short time the young Severus had been in his care Harry very obviously loved the little guy already. From the noises coming through the fireplace Poppy shared the sentiment.

* * *

Harry cursed under his breath. He was too slow. The others were near the gates and therefore the apparition point while he was just outside the doors. It had crossed his mind to call Tippy but the people taking Sev from Hogwarts were here on official business and an elf helping prevent someone from the Ministry from doing their job could be in great trouble. None the less Harry had to reach them.

One of the men had Sev thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Sev saw him and yelled his name. None of the group of adults stopped to look back. They didn't have to. They had reached the gates. One more step of the one who carried Sev and he would be able to apparate away. Desperate Harry raised his wand to summon his charge to him.

But it was too late.

When Harry opened his mouth to say the spell he saw Sev reaching out to him.

Then he didn't see him anymore.

They were gone. - Gone to deliver a five year old Severus Snape to his muggle father.

* * *

Harry lay in his bed, still fully clothed, thinking. Not being able to do anything was terrible. Not only was it against his nature but also opened his mind to the realm of speculation. Sev had obviously been terrified at the prospect of returning to his father. That was telling.

Why only hadn't he been there? Why… Harry gasped, his eyes widening. No. That couldn't be…

_: Helena._

The voice of the castle sighed in his head. _: Yes, Harry. I assume you want to know why I didn't warn you._

_: Yes. Why didn't you tell me they were there before the Headmaster flooed Poppy. Why sending me off to the gates when you obviously knew I wouldn't be fast enough?_

_: It's complicated, Harry. It's the same reason I didn't tell you immediately when Severus ran into the boys who wanted to hurt him._

_: And why the bloody….. why didn't you?_

_: You know I'm working with the Powers that Be, the Fates if you want to say so. They needed me to make your passage through time safer. But I am _only _a castle… despite my awareness. If I were helping you more than I already do the Powers would have to consider relieving Hogwarts of many of its magical characteristics._

Helena paused giving Harry to gauge the meaning behind her words. She knew the realisation hit him when he sat up in bed. "You mean they would wipe out your personality", he said out loud, forgetting that the conversation was being held from mind to mind.

_: Yes, that is what I mean. And although I am not really… 'alive'…. I appreciate what I am and what I can do. And I can do a much better job __of protecting the students and teachers since I am aware._

Harry nodded. _: I guess I can understand that._

_: Good. But there's also another reason. And that's one you won't understand._

_: Try me._

_: You are already somehow privileged by getting information from me; more would give you and unfair advantage. You are not in this time temporarily but to live your life. And what life would that be, being dependent on me, maybe not leaving Hogwarts because it's so comfortable being friends with the castle. That's not healthy._

Well, Helena was right. He couldn't understand that. At all. _: Are you telling me it's _educational_ for me that Sev is with his father where he is at best neglected and otherwise abused?_

_: No, of course not. But there is also th__is question of 'To be or not to be' – and the 'not being' part could very well be in my near future._

Harry felt Helena's presence leaving his mind. She was mad at him. Just as well.

He laid back down, closing his eyes and hoping that Sev was alright.

* * *

Sev hadn't opened his eyes since his father had locked him away. It's what he had always done during his time in the attic. Normally closing his eyes served the purpose of not seeing the mice and spiders and cobwebs and to forget that he was so annoying that his father couldn't stand his presence.

This time he imagined he was still with Harry at Hogwarts and that being here was a nightmare and hopefully he would soon wake up.

* * *

The next two days the students learned to behave in Professor Evanson's class. They had all thought they already did that. But now all students coming out of his classroom knew better.

Harry hadn't meant to lose it in his first class after Sev's kidnapping, as he called it, but the ever volatile mix of Slytherins and Gryffindors had brought him to shed his friendly Professor Lupin persona and take a sheet out of Petunia Dursley's book. Truth be told, he had frightened himself with that.

The next class it had happened again after a Ravenclaw asked whether the rumours were true that the five year old Severus Snape had been sent for Azkaban for his older selfs Dark Magic escapades. After that he told every class in no uncertain words what he expected from them. No one dared to defy him.

They all sat straight, palms downward on the desks, exactly one inkwell, quill, parchment and textbook on the tables. It was absolutely quiet.

Harry didn't use is normal method of teaching to discuss the subjects on the curriculum but lectured everything he thought important to know.

Another day later he was wandering the hallways after curfew, trying to catch students. Helena, again talking to him, was teasing him by saying he was turning into Professor Snape. Harry couldn't agree more. But he also knew he couldn't help it. This way of teaching and spending his free time was the only way for him not to rush to Severus und kidnap him back. He had wanted to – but Dumbledore had talked him out of it. And of course the headmaster was right. That didn't make it any easier.

Suddenly he stopped, sniffing the air.

A predatory smile graced Harry's face shortly. He rounded the corner fully prepared to give the student on the other side a piece of his mind – only to deflate when he saw who it was.

_My mum smokes?_

Lily Evans looked as shocked as he felt, and then looked guiltily at the cigarette in her hand.

Harry pulled himself together and banished the cigarette.

"Erm… hello, Professor Evanson."

"Good evening, Miss Evans."

Lily relaxed a bit. He obviously didn't plan to rip her pieces verbally. Or just not yet. None the less she knew she was red in the face.

Harry actually slowly came to find the whole scene quiet amusing. Ah, what would have happened had she lived past 1981 and caught _him _smoking as a teenager? He leaned against the window still. Carefully trying not to sound accusing he asked: "Since when do you smoke?"

Her blush deepened. She was after all a model student, a prefect… "Last summer."

"Picked it up from friends?" Harry guessed.

She shook her head. "No… it just… I was stressed, I saw people my age doing it and suddenly I'm a smoker myself. It just happened."

Harry couldn't resist. "Not up to your standard that explanation, is it? Doing it because other did it?"

"No, I guess not. Will you take points?"

"No, I won't this time. But should I see you again with these things…"

"Thank you, Professor." She started to gather her things.

"Wait."

"Yes?"

"Do you smoke often?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Then why now? You mentioned you started because you were stressed. Are you alright?"

Lily looked surprised but sat her book bag back down. "I'm alright. I'm just worried."

Harry looked at her for a moment then it dawned on him. "Sev."

She slumped against the wall next to the window and smiled sadly. "Yes. Do you know how he is?"

"No, I'm in the dark just like you. Sorry."

"Is that why…"

"Why?" He looked at her curious.

Obviously gathering her courage she asked: "Is that why you are so… strange in class now?"

_Is it strange they call it now?_ Harry smirked. "You mean why I'm such a bastard in class."

Lily wanted to protest but he waved her words away and shrugged. "You are right. And yes, that's the reason. I guess it's my way to deal with this situation. It keeps me from thinking too much."

Neither of them said anything for a while. Then Lily reached into her book bag and pulled out a copy of Hogwarts: A History. "Maybe you want to take a look at this."

Harry took the book and opened it at the marked page. Reading the title of the chapter he could do nothing but stare and wonder whether that really was the answer to their problem.

_: Surprise!_ Helena said and chuckled in his mind.

* * *

It was quiet at Spinner's End.

Tobias Snape sat in the living room, swirling the cheap beer in his glass. He wished it were late enough for Whiskey. But it was too early and he had to go to another stupid job interview arranged by the last of his friends who felt he owed him one more chance. As if anyone would hire him! The thought was ridiculous and Tobias Snape knew it. To top it of the freaks had brought his disgrace of a son home… and the last time he checked the brat was ten years older!

He refused to go through all the childhood issues again! And thinking of the money it would cost to have _two _sons...! Eileen be damned!

He tipped his head back to down his beer and then nearly choked when caught sight of the owl that watched him from the back of the opposite chair. The ruddy bird held its head in what looked like disdain.

Tobias took the scroll of parchment from the bird's leg and then shooed the unnatural creature out of the window.

Sitting back down he wondered who could be writing him. Maybe they wanted to take the brat back to his freakish school?

_Mr. Snape,_

_Rumour has it your son is home from school. I would be most delighted to take him off your hands as soon as he has had his medicine. You shall be highly compensated for your trouble should you agree._

_Sincerely,_

_M._

Tobias read the letter again and smiled to himself.

One problem solved.

* * *

AN: Thanks for your wonderful reviews and sorry for the wait!

I'll not respond individually to all the reviews this time but address some your questions instead:

About the pairings: I wrote up there they would be cannon. Since we are in theMarauder's Era this means Lily/James, Frank/Alice etc. – It says nothing about Harry. He won't be with Ginny, she would be too young and truthfully I think there are more interesting partners for him. Should he fall in love with someone?

A pet for Sev? Nice idea. Let's see what my muse decides.

Harry will not be an animagus. At least he's not one yet. I don't think he would have found time to learn that in the future. It is said to take years and who would have taught him? Not that Harry can't read books when he's motivated and learn from them but the Animagus transformation I always imagined as very difficult to attempt alone.

For how the relationship between Harry, Sev and Severus will turn out you'll just have to wait. I'm not telling before posting the re-aging scene. Nope!

The same goes for Sev, Lily and Severus but in this chapter you already saw that she's at least still worried about him. And that looks positive, right?

Will the Marauders and Lily ever find out who Harry really is? Should they?With this question I'm leaning towards a yes. Maybe not all will know the truth but I can't imagine not at least one of them knowing. But tell me your opinion. Should they know?

About the Marauder's Map and Harry. Yeeees, good question. Why didn't the boys see his real name? First: There are hundreds of people in the school. It could be that they just didn't see his name yet. Second: Maybe the Map taps in the magic of the school to know where everyone is. Then Helena would protect him. Third: Would it be possible that with his new records from Canada he now really is Harry Evanson? – I won't say which possibility is the right one because I don't know yet how I will work with this titbit of information about the map.

Horcruxes. Does Voldy have them? Yes… and I really think I already answered tht somewhere in the story.

Good… That's it for now!

Please review! The reviews I got for the last chapter are the most I ever got for one single update. Can you do that again?

June


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: After Voldemort is dead Harry's transported to 1975 and asked to teach his parents. Question is, will he return to his own time and while he is in the past, will he change it?

Warnings: time travel, deaging, spoilers for books 1-5, contents of books 6 and 7 changed to suit "Touching Infinity"

Pairings: Um, canon, as far as I've planned. But that could change. Suggestions are welcome!

**On my profile, t****here's a poll for the big question: Should Harry fall in love? Tell me, what ****you**** want to happen!**

Beta: What Beta? - Does anyone want the job?

Quote: "Experience suggests it doesn't matter so much how you got here, as what you do after you arrive." (Lois McMaster Bujold, "Barrayar" 1991)

* * *

**Touching Infinity**

Chapter 6

„What do you think?" Harry watched the Headmaster from his place in front of the desk.

Albus looked up from the book Harry had brought with him and sighed. "That hasn't been done for 340 years and with good reason."

Harry leaned forward putting his elbows on the desktop. "The way I understand it the only reason it wasn't done anymore was the new jurisdiction the Ministry had and still has over Hogwarts. With this Act from 1632 the Ministry took the responsibility for the children in danger of being mistreated, right?"

Albus didn't look happy but nodded.

"The problem with this solution is that they still didn't get around to secure the wellbeing of muggleborn and halfblooded children because that would involve the Muggle authorities. The irony is that until maybe a hundred years ago no one would have found it overly strange for a child to disappear meaning they _could_ have helped but didn't."

"You really did your homework…"

"I did, Headmaster, because this is important. Sev has to be removed from that house. And this is a solution. There isn't actually a law forbidding this ceremony, is there? I mean, you are only so reluctant to agree due to your worries about how this would affect your relation to the Ministry, aren't you?"

Dumbledore didn't answer at once but petted Fawkes for a moment. Coming to a decision, the twinkle returned to his eyes, he stood and offered his hand. "I will talk to Minerva, Horace, Filius and Pomona."

Harry stood as well and took the Headmaster's hand. "Thank you", he said gratefully, inwardly cheering because this was exactly the first step to make Sev a Ward of Hogwarts.

* * *

The moment Harry got to his classroom he couldn't help it but send a smile to his mother. She seemed to understand him and beamed back, then came forward to collect the book she had lend him. Everyone else was confused but stayed quiet and took their seats. Harry fiddled with his wand for a moment, and then motioned for them to stand back up. A spell sent the desks and chairs toward the walls.

"Everyone take an object and transfigure it into a pillow. Today we'll sit in a circle."

Once everyone was ready he began his lesson, slowly getting his students used to the idea that they had the old Professor Evanson back.

It was a good day for the Defense classes.

* * *

"Good evening, gentlemen", Harry said when the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open to reveal… nothing.

There was silence then Harry sighed and grabbed the Invisibility Cloak off James' and Remus' shoulders.

"P-Professor!" they sputtered.

Harry smiled. "Don't worry, you'll get your cloak back. I just have to borrow it for tonight, alright?"

They said nothing, for once speechless. Then, James supplied: "Er… sure?"

"Now, where did you want to go? The kitchens?"

The boys nodded.

Their professor produced parchment and a muggle pen and scribbled a note on it. "For lending me your cloak you two get a pass to the kitchens. Then it's a win-win-situation for both sides. Agreed?"

Remus nodded, taking the note and then turning to leave, but James stopped him by asking Harry: "Wait, Professor Evanson! How did you know about the cloak? And about us sneaking out tonight?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, your cloak is not as secret as you think… and as for catching you… I was already waiting for two hours before you showed up!" He grinned, mock-saluted them and then vanished from view.

James and Remus glanced at each other.

"Weird."

* * *

Sev blinked into the darkness. Then he stilled. There it was again.

What was it? He couldn't make it out from where he was, so he held his breath and listened further.

For a moment he thought he had imagined the noise and almost relaxed only to stiffen when someone obviously bumped into the boxes to his right and swore. "Damn! .. Well, so much to sneaking in…" A rustling of clothe followed. "Sev? I know you have to be up here somewhere…. Come on, show yourself!"

Sev's eyes widened when re recognized the voice even though the visitor was whispering. "H-Harry?"

"Sev!" Harry moved a box and then had an armful of 5-year old. "Sev, you alright?"

The boy nodded, never having felt this relieved and happy. Harry was here!

The two stayed in the embrace for some time before Harry held Sev at an arm's length and cast a _Lumos_. Sev couldn't keep from smiling when he saw the way Harry was looking him over to make sure he was fine.

* * *

"You saw that too, right?"

Remus rolled his eyes and told the Fat Lady their password. She yawned and waved them through. "Yes, I saw Professor Evanson vanishing under your cloak, which he borrowed for the night. How many times do you intend to ask me this question?"

James grinned. "Just 'til Padfoot takes over for me!"

A deadpanned "Oh joy." followed, before they were pounced upon by Peter. "Gimme!"

Remus let his friend have the basket they had brought back and perched on the back of the sofa in front of the fireplace. "Everyone asleep?"

"Yep", Sirius answered while being handed a sandwhich. "Now, dear Moony, tell me what has Jamesie-poo's knickers in a twist!"

Remus didn't say anything. That wasn't necessary. James had already started to ramble about their Professor. He left his friends behind for a moment to go upstairs and get the Marauder's Map. Back down again he activated it and set it to zoom in on Professor Evanson. A frown developed on Remus's face when it didn't. Another tap of his wand showed a message: _Professor Evanson is not on Hogwarts grounds._

"Curious…."

His friends turned to him. "What is it, Moony?"

"Whatever the Professor needs the cloak for is something off grounds. He's not here."

* * *

Abraxas watched his son detaching a scroll of parchment from the leg of their owl. "From the muggle?"

Lucius read the note that was scribbled on the backside of his own letter to the man. "Yes, father. He agrees."

Malfoy Senior nodded, knowing that this would be the first step to smooth the rufled feathers of their Master. He didn't like it when the incompetence of His (soon to be) followers endangered or destroyed His plans.

* * *

Harry yawned when he woke up. Looking around he couldn't help but grimace when he took in the attic. In spite of the meagre daylight provided by the one circular window near the floor he could make out the dirt and grime, dust, cobwebs, the faeces left by rodents and all the boxes and broken furniture that was stuffed into the small room. Most of that he had already seen the night before but now, in not-so-broad daylight, the sight made him want to take Sev away from here immediately. No such luck. Until Dumbledore did the ritual making Sev a Ward of Hogwarts he had to stay in this bloody house. But maybe he could make it an arrangement a bit more bearable for him.

Harry kissed the top of Sev's head and stroked his cheek. Strange how he had came to care for this child. He fervently hoped he would be able to be with him for a long time. What would happen when the 15 year old Severus was back was only to be guessed. But he wanted to be there for both of them and he hoped Severus would let him.

"Harry?"

"Hm?" Harry inquired and smiled, suddenly wishing for a camera. Sev stretched while rubbing his eyes. He was an adorable child.

"You are still here."

"I am. But I have to return to Hogwarts in half an hour."

Sev's shoulders slumped a bit. "Oh…"

"I'll be back. I promise."

The child looked up at that, searching his face. Harry was reminded how he had done that at the start when they had gotten to know each other and let him. Only when Sev nodded, did he continue their conversation. "Would you like to return to your bedroom?"

Sev sighed and shook his head.

Harry frowned. "Why not?"

"Did you see it?"

"Yes." On the way up here he had taken a look. And… well, it wasn't much. But it had a bed and space to move. "You can't tell me, you like this attic."

"No. But…"

"But?"

"When I'm up here he sometimes forgets I'm at home."

Harry drew Sev close and hugged him for a moment. "All right. No moving downstairs. Got it. How about breakfast?"

Sev nodded, glad, that Harry hadn't asked further questions and watched him taking out a shrunken bag. With his wand he returned it to its proper size. It fit two bottles of pumpkin juice, two apples, a banana and some doughnuts. Harry motioned for Sev to help himself and bit into an apple. He made a face. "Argh… shrunken food never tastes the same afterwards. I could swear this apple is a banana if it weren't for the shape."

Sev laughed and tried an apple himself. Although Harry was right, it didn't bother him. Right now food was food. – And it was funny somehow. Like a surprise meal.

"Before I return to the school I have to talk to you about something, Sev. It's important that you listen, then think and tell me your honest opinion, all right?"

Warily Sev nodded. That sounded serious.

Harry set his apple down on the bag, concentrating on the boy in front of him. He wanted to catch his reactions. "Since we met the day you woke up in the Hospital Wing you never once asked to see your father, Sev. You even pleaded not to be returned to him and now that you are here he locks you in the attic, ignoring you, which you obviously find positive." He stopped, holding up a hand. "I'm not accusing you. I'm just telling you what I've witnessed."

Sev broke the eye-contact they had established for a moment to calm down, the 'surprise meal' nearly forgotten.

Harry watched him, wanting nothing more than to draw him close again. But right now he didn't want to influence the boy. So he continued in the same soft voice: "I witnessed other things as well… how you opened up to Poppy and me. How you smiled… You hugged me and I really liked that. I like you. You are a good boy, intelligent, curious and kind. – Hey now, that's no reason to cry, right?"

Sev shook his head, trying not to spill the tears that had gathered in his eyes. Harry was saying such nice things.

"On the other hand it is okay to cry, you know? All of us need a good cry now and then… I'm stalling… huh… Where I want to go with this is the question whether you want to leave this house and your father in a few days and stay – no, live – at Hogwarts… with me."

To hear and understand this important question through the turmoil of emotion inside of Sev wasn't easy. That's why his counter-question sounded so hesitant. The awe more likely came from the thought that Harry really wanted him. Deep down he still had wondered, hadn't been able to trust him completely. "… with you?"

Harry nodded, reading the once unguarded emotions running over Sevs face. Through the normal Ministry channels he would never be able to adopt a child at seventeen. But Hogwarts/Helena wasn't interested in age, only in his ability to take care of Sev. The last answer to that would come apparent in the ritual itself but since he and Helena had talked about it and she hadn't hinted that it wouldn't work, he assumed she thought him capable.

"Would… would you be…would I be…"

"I would be your rightful guardian. Our relationship would be like that of father and son… although I would think of myself more like a dad… and I'm too young to be a father or a dad… but… yes, essentially that's it."

Sev still had some issues – namely what was a normal relationship between a father and son? – but despite his doubts he felt that Harry would be good to him. Now he had a chance to change his life, to escape this house and the danger he was in as along as he lived here… and Harry offered all that. Without thought a grin spread across his face. Harry grinned back and finally let his instinct take over: He hugged Sev.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts Harry wasted no time to get to his first class that day. The first years were learning about simple strategies to help them avoid dangerous situations. That wasn't exactly what was expected of a teacher of DADA but Harry thought it helpful. Those eleven year olds were children after all. And in case his strategies didn't work they would be prepared to flee or defend themselves as best as they could. He would see to it.

After the lesson he squeezed in a late breakfast and brought the Invisibility Cloak back to its owner. Although the boys didn't comment on his use of the Cloak Harry could feel the curiosity come off them in waves. With minds like those he would have to be careful not to reveal too much… or they would become suspicious of his motives and then follow his every move to eventually find out who he truly was… or maybe he was just too paranoid.

Finally, after another class, office hours and dinner, he made his way up to the Headmaster's office. On the way he met up with Poppy and Filius.

At their destination they greeted Pomona, Horace, Minerva and Albus and settled into the offered seats.

"Then, let's begin. We are here to discuss the reinstallation of the Hogwart's Ward System. I already told you about the idea that our young colleague had and asked you to think about it. Horace?"

The Head of Slytherin House smiled. "Since it shall be to the benefit of one of my students I don't see why I should object."

"But Horace, we have to look at this from more angles than that."

The smile vanished from his face. "Minerva, I don't know how you handle your House, but the wellbeing of _my students_ is my top priority. And besides that there were enough young people I saw leaving school being more broken than whole over the years. We couldn't help them because there were no grounds we could act upon. But with this we'll have it. I vote in favour of the Ward System."

Minerva seemed mollified. Her colleague had more reasons for his vote than it had first looked like. "I agree. Over the last thirty years I sent 28 reports to the Ministry concerning the suspicion of abuse. One case they came here for to investigate. That's simply not enough."

Albus nodded and turned to Pomona and Filius.

The Head of Hufflepuff simply said: "I vote in favour of the Ward System."

Filius had ambivalent feelings. "I very much want to follow your votes…. But are you sure we want to do this? The political consequences are unpredictable."

Albus nodded to his words; Harry leaned forward, raising a hand to still the Headmaster. "May I, Professor?"

The Headmaster smiled. "Please, Harry."

The youngest in the room turned to Filius. "Professor Flitwick, I know that there will be consequences. The public reaction could really damage the reputation of the Ministry and who knows what they will do? – But remember why you are here at this school. You are a teacher. You surround yourself every day with children, who hopefully one day will have their own family and lead a happy and fulfilled life. What chances do they have when they come home to fathers who are drinking too much, mothers who are neglecting them and relatives that enjoy hurting them? – This isn't about politics. This about children we should protect."

Looking into Professor Flitwick's eyes Harry knew that he still had his doubts that this was the wisest decision. But at the same time he seemed humbled to have to be reminded what it meant to teach by this young man, who - not long ago – was one of those children himself. The Head of Ravenclaw sighed. "For the children."

* * *

AN: I know, it's pretty short compared to the other chapters but the next two weeks I'll be on holiday and you've waited long enough for an update…

**Hentai18ancilla**: Well, you see, where it is going now. **Cows are my friends**: Hm, Poppy/Harry… that's a pairing I haven't come across yet. Interesting thought. **Piegirl10164:** Thanks! **??**: I've got problems with the "soon"-part of that, but I'm trying. **Serpent91:** No, M is not Marvolo. Remember the letters in earlier chapters? Those were between M and T, standing for Malfoy and Taylor. **Mark Heffron**: Thanks! **Thriell Lioncourt**: Erm… yes, I can guess what your review means but I don't actually speak Spanish, so…. Thanks? **Doing 25 life in Azkaban**: But it had to happen at some point, right? And he won't have to stay there. **Ame**: Thanks for saying it's different. I know it's only a mix of very popular ideas, so that means a lot to me. **TLDriver66**: Yes, Tobias Snape is definitely a problem that needs taking care of. Whether Harry will be the one to do that… "shrugs and smiles the smug 'I'm the author and know what happens'-smile" **Kayanora:** Poppy is definitely a candidate to fully know about Harry. **The Queen of Confusion**: Hope that chapter answered your question! **Crystal Cove:** Thanks! **Kingdomhearts222**: I'll redirect your question to the Powers that Be, alright? **JKfan-103**: Okay, I got the message! **PrettyFanGirl:** Thanks! **Moonfoot13**: Thanks! **Way Walker**: Some moments are just made for sugar. **Lily:** That's a review, thank you! Exactly what an author wants to hear! **L'uke chan**: Yaoi, hm? To be honest I have a thing for slash-fiction myself. And there are some male characters everybody knows. With a female I would most likely have to create someone…. Or I follow another suggestion and use Poppy. But I don't see those two together in this fic. **Lilyflower1987**: Demanding gets you nowhere with me. **Gertyfull Angel**: :-) **Lady Mage**: Thanks, Mylady! **Caity.cullen**: Thanks for your suggestion! **BYoshi1993**: My next amazing update, huh? Sounds great. But I guess it was more and amazingly short one. **Annic**: Thanks!

* * *

**Please, visit my profile and vote! **

* * *

'Til next time,

June22


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: After Voldemort is dead Harry's transported to 1975 and asked to teach his parents. Question is, will he return to his own time and while he is in the past, will he change it?

Warnings: time travel, deaging, spoilers for books 1-5, contents of books 6 and 7 changed to suit "Touching Infinity"

Pairings: Um, canon, as far as I've planned. But that could change. Suggestions are welcome!

Quote: "Experience suggests it doesn't matter so much how you got here, as what you do after you arrive." (Lois McMaster Bujold, "Barrayar" 1991)

* * *

AN: Hi everyone! Considering the lack of update the last months I recommend rereading the last chapters before you jump into this one :-)

* * *

**Touching Infinity**

Chapter 7

* * *

_... is the reason this author guesses the original Hogwarts Ward System was not installed by the Founders or a later Headmaster but developed by the Hogwarts persona in accordance to the first and most important order Lady Ravenclaw based the security system of Hogwarts on: To protect and nurture the rightful inhabitants of the castle.__.._

* * *

"Aren't you too young, Harry?"

Harry looked up from the homework of the fourth years. He was marking it in Poppy's office. Somehow it was calming for them both to do paperwork together… as if Sev were still with them. "Sorry, too young for what?"

Poppy stood, putting her hands on her hips. "You know very well what I mean!"

The seventeen year old put his pen down. "You mean I'm too young to know what is best for Sev? Too young to provide him with love and respect and a home?"

Seeing the young man this serious and with exactly the right arguments she rolled her eyes and then nodded.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, a strange smile on his lips. "Nobody ever told me I'm too young… for anything."

"Well, they should have, Harry! I may not have known you for long but I very well noticed your tendency to shoulder everything that needs to be taken care of may it be your responsibility or not."

"It's hardly my fault others don't do what has to be done. Shall I just turn away?"

Poppy sighed. "I'm not saying that."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Though everyone who has eyes knows how you adore Severus I'm really hoping that deep down you're not just doing this because someone should do it. He deserves better."

She saw his eyes narrowing and his lips thinning. Nonetheless he didn't shout but surprised her by asking: "And?"

"Why didn't anyone ask me to be his guardian, huh?"

That broke the tension and he smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Poppy. I don't think anyone besides the Headmaster remembered that traditionally the school nurse also teaches and therefore could take part in the Ward System…. But the actual reason is really simple: I suggested it so I'm the most likely candidate."

She deflated a bit. "I know…. It's just…"

Harry's smile became broader. "It's Sev. He has that effect. And really… who would have thought _that_!" Gathering his stuff he nodded to her and left.

Poppy shook her head. That was a strange one.

* * *

A day later Harry was informed by a school owl that he was wanted in the Headmaster's office. Because it was already after hours he hurried. In a real emergency he would have been called by floo but the unusual time told him that the reason he was called was important. At the Gargoyle he said the password and was admitted. Upstairs the Headmaster did his usual trick and he entered.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore."

"Good evening to you too, Harry. Take a seat. Lemon drop?"

"Ah, no, thanks." Half past eleven really wasn't the time of the day he enjoyed sweets… if you could call the special drops of the Headmaster sweet. "Why did you ask me to come?"

"Two things, Harry: The first is, that the day after tomorrow Horace will have the antidote for us."

"And why do I have the feeling that the second news isn't that great?"

"That could be, because you are right, my boy. There was owl activity detected in the immediate vicinity of the Snape's home."

That got Harry's attention. And… he had to admit, he was positively surprised. "You had them watched?"

"Did you write to Mr. Snape or young Severus?"

Shaking his head he said: "No. Considering Mr. Snape's… attitude concerning anything magical that would have been… " _… disastrous._ Then something occurred to him and he sat up straighter. "But I imagine you need someone to go there and inform him of the events taking place the day after tomorrow.. the antidote and the ceremony."

In response to Harry's change of posture Albus leaned forward. "Indeed… and as the Headmaster I'll be doing this. But!"

"But?" Harry asked because it was obviously asked of him.

"But, I'd like you to accompany me and wear this."

Harry followed the Headmaster's eyes to his outstretched hand that held the familiar cloth of the Invisibility Cloak.

* * *

Preparing for a late night trip to the owlery to place the monthly order for Zonko's James was rummaging through his trunk. Where was his Cloak? He had seen it the day before he was sure of it. And now…. Frowning, he sat back. There was an envelope bearing the Hogwarts-Seal in one of the Compartments. Looking over to his friends he tried to glean from their expressions whether this was some kind of joke. But all they did was playing Exploding Snap.

He shrugged and opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I apologise for borrowing your Cloak without consulting you beforehand, although I assume that with your experience you understand the fact that it is often easier to ask for forgiveness than admission._

_Do not be worried, you'll see your Invisibility Cloak back in place no later than the day after tomorrow. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

James laughed incredulously. What was it with teachers and his Cloak these days?

* * *

"I'm really curious how he'll tell Snape that we'll take his son…s. I mean, he already wrote him about it but he'll have to tell him again face to face."

_: You are not interested in that. It's Snape's reaction you are guessing about._

Harry smiled, then turned over in bed to grab his wand and cast _Tempus_. "Yup, that too! … Damn, I just can't get to sleep tonight."

_: Could be because you won't stop speaking, dear._

"Then stop answering", he shot back.

_:Pah… alright. I see, I'm not wanted…_ The whining voice changed to a laugh before she fell silent. A while later a sigh escaped her. _: Harry?_

"Hmm?"

_: Good night._

He mumbled something back. Helena didn't say anything else but the hummed lullaby brought Harry safely to the realm of dreams.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore discovered that his youngest teacher and resident time traveller had been right; Tobias Snape really seemed unfit to be a parent. Although he had known people like him existed and had met them before he suddenly became aware of the fact that he had ignored this knowledge for too long. He had concentrated on the one child he had failed in the forties and that had become the greatest Dark Wizard after Grindelwald. But the world didn't stand still because of Tom Riddle and his evil plans. People still got children. As Headmaster of a school he really should have noticed.

Right now he was listening to Mr. Snape and tried not to let his disgust shine through. Some people just didn't deserve children.

"She just died and left me with this little miscreant, to raise him and pay for him and not only that, no, he had to inherit her freakishness!"

Albus would have left ten minutes ago but he had promised Harry more time.

"… suddenly two! Did anyone ask me if I wanted another bloody kid? No, damnit! You just burden me with them."

He had already told that he wouldn't be 'burdened' with his sons. But the man was obviously on a roll.

"And you won't even pay me retribution for this disturbance of my peace and quiet!"

A muscle above Albus' eyebrow started twitching. The man wasn't suggesting retribution! He wanted to sell his sons! If only the Ministry weren't already on his back because of this affair! Then he would follow Harry's advice and take the child with them right now. But he had been warned by the Minister and would follow the rules to the letter. They would come here the next day to administer the antidote and then and his sons would accompany them to Hogwarts where the ceremony had to take place for the magic to work. Just a day more…

* * *

Upstairs Sev was hiding his face in the shadows.

It was eerily quiet. Harry had told the boy Professor Dumbledore was downstairs talking to Mr. Snape. But now no sound could be heard except their breathing. Harry's was still calm, one after another. Sev's was coming in little puffs. He was clearly trying not to cry.

Then there came one long intake of breath and a whisper. "Don't."

The other occupant of the room stilled. In his own desire to calm the Sev down he had been edging closer to him. Moistening his lips he searched for the right words to say. "I… I don't know what happened, Sev. But you know you don't have to hide from me. There's nothing that could change the fact that I care about you…"

When the five year old didn't react he sighed. How to deal with this? "I'm coming over to you now."

That got Sev's attention. Shaking his head he repeated over and over again a strangled "No."

Although everything he did indicated that he really didn't want Harry to come to him the moment a gentle hand was put on his shoulder he turned around and buried his face in Harry's cloak.

* * *

_: How did it go? _Was the question Helena greeted him with the moment he was back in his quarters at Hogwarts.

"That bastard", Harry muttered (meaning the elder Snape of course) and dropped onto the couch without bothering to remove his boots or cloak.

_: Harry?_

"He was too afraid to even look at me, Helena!"

_: Sev?_

"Finally, he did it", Harry continued darkly as if she hadn't said anything. "After I had hugged him and he had a good cry he looked at me." His voice dropped to a whisper. "You know, I always thought I just wanted to forget about the Dursleys and the way they treated me."

_: But now?_ The consciousness of the castle supplied.

"Now I want to hurt Tobias Snape… or at least see him brought to justice and I'm asking myself… If someone had cared to look at me before I started Hogwarts… would they have wanted to hurt _them_ and would it have felt as justified as what I feel Tobias Snape deserves?"

Not answering she let Harry brood and instead lit the fireplace and let the house elves know that the DADA Professor could need their attention. Soon Tippy popped in with a tea tray which the elf sat down on the couch table. She then proceeded to help him with his boots and cloak. Normally Harry would have protested this treatment but right now he just didn't care. After Tippy put his things where they belonged she watched the human for a moment but then popped away.

_: Tell me._

Harry started as if he had forgotten Helena would be there… would infact as long be there as Hogwarts stood.

"He has bruises… on his face, arms, legs... Of course he didn't want to show me but when I reminded him of our conversation about hiding injuries he complied…. There's also a rib that I suspect is cracked and one of his ankles is most likely sprained…" He breathed deeply. Saying it out loud somehow made it real. And boy, did he wish it wasn't. No child deserved that. "I don't know what happened exactly. His father must have said something about me too. The way he hid when I came in…. He never did that before."

_: Did you put wards up?_

"Yes… Why the bloody hell didn't I do that the last time I was there? He told me his father tended to forget he was there when he was in the attic and I believed him. But I should have done something."

* * *

When Poppy led Sev into the living room he looked around taking in everyone who was present. His father, the nice wizard with long beard and difficult name, the Potions Master Horace, Harry and a man Poppy had explained came from the Minist-ery… well, and Poppy and himself!

He shuffled over to Harry, his hands securing the big blue blanket he was holding around his body. Harry knelt and hugged him, stroking his short black hair soothingly. "You alright?", he whispered.

Sev nodded mutely into Harry's chest. Then he was pushed back to look at his future guardian. "I wish I could help you through this, but I'll be right here, Sev. You are not alone." He got a smile and smiled weakly back. Harry nodded to Horace.

The Potions Master came forward, beaming. "Well, my boy, this is all very exciting. Do you have anymore questions before we start?"

"No, sir."

"Good, good! Then here's the potion. Stand in the middle of the circle and then drink it down in one go! Oh, and try to stay relaxed, will you?"

Sev took the offered cup into one of his slightly trembling hands, stepping into the chalk circle. He looked once more at Harry, who nodded encouragingly and then raised the cup, breathing through his nose to avoid the smell.

Taking the cup to his lips, the concoction was soon burning down his throat and he had to keep looking at Harry to force himself to keep drinking the potion.

He knew the moment it hit his stomach for his knees buckled under him and his fingers lost grip of the cup and the blanket. The burning seeped from his mouth, throat and stomach to the rest of his body. With it seemed to go a silvery white glow that soon encompassed his whole body in light. That's when he had to break eye-contact with Harry. His eyes closed and he lost awareness of the outside world. The burning dimmed to warm feeling, giving Sev the chance to relax somewhat.

At this point he would normally have been afraid to feel something stir at the back of his mind. But because Horace had told him to expect it he was able to watch curiously and feel the still sleepy seeming movements. Steadily the feeling of this other presence in his mind grew and grew.

"H… hello?"

Something like a groan answered him.

"Hello!" He felt the other presence in his mind feel around. It felt weird.

'So you are my five year old self. Bloody great.' The voice of the presence sighed. 'Open your eyes for a moment.'

"Why?"

'I want to see whether there is light."

Sev complied, just to shut his eyes again quickly. "That hurt!"

'Of course it did… okay, we need to separate. I read about this. The process is only possible as long as there is that light. Is it gone we are stuck like this.'

Sev was silent. Nobody had told him this could happen. Perhaps they hadn't known? "What do we do?"

'It is pretty easy… I hope. We just have to visualise what we look like.'

"Um… vis- visuai… what?"

'Just imagine what you see when you look into a mirror. You can do that, right?'

Sev did so. He knew what he looked like, so it was easy.

'Alright?'

"Yes, I can do it."

'Fine. Now, there's another thing. When I woke up I somehow moved closer to you. Don't ask me how it works but our minds are touching. And that's not good for the process. By imagining to let go, we should be able to part – but I guess it will also limit our communication. So… as soon as you don't feel me anymore I want you to start visualising what you look like. Understand?'

"Yes."

'Then let's start.'

* * *

It took quite a while for the process to end.

The glowing seemed to go on forever, before it became a bright light hurting the eyes of the spectators. When it didn't hurt anymore the shape of the boy immersed in light had grown noticeably. But it took another surge of the too bright light for Sev and Severus to become two separate beings.

Despite the fact that everybody had more or less known what to expect the looks they had for the two boys were priceless. After another five minutes the light became a glowing that soon diminished.

Poppy and Harry were by their side in an instance. The nurse checked them over while Harry covered their unconscious bodies with the blanket.

"They are fine", Poppy announced. "I expect they will wake up within the hour."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. They were alright.

Tobias Snape crouched next to him. "Unbelievable", he muttered.

Harry smirked. "Magic", he shot back. Turning to Dumbledore he asked: "Would you be so kind?"

Albus nodded and after twirling his wand the boys' blanket was transfigured into dark blue pyjamas.

"Well then, off we are", Horace said. "I have to write this down as soon as the ceremony has taken place! Maybe I'll write an art-"

"How do we get there", Snape interrupted rudely.

"Ah… we'll apparate", Horace answered, somewhat perplexed at not being able to finish his sentence.

"You'll not be doing that in my house!"

Dumbledore said calmly: "Do not worry, Mr. Snape. We'll apparate from your front porch."

"Nobody'll see it?"

"No one."

"Then let's get this over with. I have other things to do." Snape strode over to the door without bothering to wait for them.

Before Harry could gather Sev in his arms to lift him off the floor Albus had his wand out, levitating Sev and Severus. The DADA teacher watched him, then turned away. "I'll be with you shortly."

"Where are you going", Poppy asked.

"I'll check whether there's something Sev and Severus might want to take with them."

Poppy nodded, but muttered under her breath, that that was pretty unlikely. Only Harry heard her. He didn't answer. Yes, the house was old and dirty and not well kept but it had been where they had lived. He knew too well that not having much meant that you treasure the little you have even more. Most of that was in Severus' trunk at school, he assumed, but maybe there was something left in this hovel.

The room belonging to Sev was bare, not one personal item to be found. He even looked under the bed and pried loose a floor board, remembering his own hiding spot at the Dursleys. There was nothing. Not surprised Harry got to the upper floor where the attic was. He looked around, pondering whether to look in some of the boxes but decided against it. It wasn't his business what Snape stored away in his attic. At least, that's what he thought until he spotted the writing on the top of one of them. It said _Eileen_. Looking at the others now he noticed there were more with this name on it. Four boxes with things of their mother. For a moment he wondered if there had been boxes full with his own mum's stuff at the Dursleys. They didn't have an attic. But there had been the basement. Then he shook himself out of it and shrunk the boxes. It was unlikely Tobias Snape would miss them. He had put the last one in his cloak pockets when he heard a noise from the corner of the room. His wand in hand he got closer. When he moved some boxes out of the way there was the unmistakeable sound of an intake of breath. And then, just like that, he came face to face with none other than Tobias Snape. A bound and gagged Tobias Snape. For a moment Harry's mind was blank – he couldn't connect what he saw with what he knew to be reality – that Snape was downstairs with the others and could not be up here. Then the thought process started up again. Leaving the man behind he rushed down the stairs, before realising that he wasn't on Hogwarts grounds and apparating.

* * *

Albus had met Tobias Snape at the door, the bodies of the boys floating behind him. The eldest Snape threw one disgusted look at his sons before straightening himself and turning to meet Albus' gaze. "Let me have a moment with them", he said gruffly.

The Headmaster considered the request but then shook his head. "I'm sorry but I don't think it wise to leave them with you." _… even for a moment_, hung unspoken in the air between them.

"Now, hear you old…. These children are still mine and you are standing under my roof… You'll take them away but you can't deny me my good byes."

"Why don't you give them your 'good wishes' at the school, when they are awake to hear them?" Poppy asked, having come to stand beside the hovering children.

"I said to come with you for this charade but don't think I'll stay a moment longer than absolutely necessary."

, who had watched interested from the sidelines, cleared his throat. Albus exchanged a glance with Poppy then looked questioningly at . The Ministry man simply inclined his head and went back to the living room.

Poppy suddenly had red cheeks and it certainly didn't come from embarrassment. She threw a glare in Tobias Snape's direction and announced. "I'm monitoring them."

Albus added "We'll be in the next room." and left. Entering the living room he sighed and opened his mouth to say something but a popping sound and a question from his Defense teacher stopped him. "Where are they?"

"At the door", Poppy supplied in a surprised tone.

"Come!" Harry seemed to be in a hurry and while all three of them wondered what was happening they did a as he said and followed him.

Harry had been shocked to see Albus, Poppy and the man from the Ministry but not one Snape. Had they actually allowed a man suspected of neglect and abuse to be alone with the boys?

A few seconds later he saw that he had gotten it right, the man he found upstairs was obviously the real Snape. There was no chance this one was unless muggles could use a wand as the man they all had thought to be Snape was doing right in front of his eyes. When the wand tip turned green he acted, throwing an _Expelliarmus_ the way of the unsuspecting wizard. A split-second later Albus' spell hit him too, leaving him bound in a similar position to the real Tobias Snape in the attic. Poppy rushed past Harry to the children and despite still having the monitoring spell over them began checking over Sev and Severus again.

"He's an impostor. I suspect polyjuice. Tobias Snape is upstairs. It's how I knew." Short sentences, relaying all the necessary information. Harry thought, _Snape must be so proud._ But then, realising, that he was looking at his future mentor he sighed and leant back against the doorframe to the living room.

"I'll go and get him", Mr. Flobble said. "Don't do anything, until I'm back."

Once the official was gone Dumbledore looked over to Harry. "Professor Evanson?"

Harry didn't need to ask what the headmaster wanted to know. "No idea, though Helena knows more, I think…." And he too was able to guess who the impostor was. Helena had after all told him that the Death Eaters of his old timeline had killed Sev. This was the first try. "We'll have to obliviate them."

Albus nodded. "I'm afraid we do." Because Poppy and Horace didn't seem to follow the conversation he explained: "An investigation would bring to light the unfortunate circumstance that Severus worked with a Death Eater recruiter." The nurse and Potions Master looked grim but understood. Both were fond of the 15 year old.

Harry scratched his head bringing his hair into even greater disarray. "By the way: Why don't you check staff and students for the Dark Mark before the start of the year?"

"Tell me, is it just the mark that makes the Death Eater?"

A somewhat bitter smile played across the time traveller's lips. "I guess not. And knowing that, where would you draw the line, right? … Nonetheless… the school should be a safe place untouched of politics." He raised his eyes to meet Albus'. "Too bad that's not going to happen."

After that they heard the arguing voices of and coming down the stairs.

"Gentleman", Albus interrupted as soon as they had reached them. "I suggest we follow the plan we had and deal with the disruptions after everything else is in order." And from his tone it was clear what exactly he meant by 'suggesting'.

* * *

AN: Ooookay… it's been a while. – A long while. I just get easily distracted with other great fanfiction.

Thanks for the reviews!

Questions I feel I should answer:

Pairings: I decided against pairing Harry with anyone. In my mind I see potential for a relationship between now 15year old Severus and Harry but that lies so far in the future that this story won't cover it. I guess that makes TI pre-slash, huh?

* * *

Will big Severus remember everything that happened to little Sev?

Wait for the next chapter for the answer to this question.

* * *

Concerning Fabian and Gideon: Good idea. Maybe they'll show up in the future :-)

* * *

Will Harry be guardian to both Snapes?

No, unfortunately not.

* * *

… huh… not as many questions as I thought. Oh, well….

'Til next time! :-)

June


End file.
